Él
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: Él es un chico misterioso que, despues de tantos años, abre su corazon para dejar entrar a ese tres extrañas mujeres que ahora eran finalmente sus vecinas...ryosaku! Aviso! Mucho OoC
1. Capitulo 1

_**PoT y sus personajes no me pertencen, salvo Hikari y Raven que son de mi total propiedad, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión**_

**Ojo! Puede haber algo de OoC así que si no les gusta, no lo lean**

_**Esta especialmente escrito para ti , si hombre, para ti, mi primer amor, y a tu adorable, ingeniosa e inteligente cabeza que tanto sabes que me gusta!**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 1**

-¿Se enteraron?-pregunto una rubia al grupo de chicos que comía alegremente

-¿De qué?-contesto un pelirrojo confundido

-hoy llegaron los nuevos vecinos-dijo ella alegre

-¿En serio?-pregunto un pelinegro

-sí-dijo una castaña entusiasmada-¿Por qué no vamos a darles la bienvenida después de comer?-

-sería realmente lindo-dijo la rubia

-entonces está decidido, iremos a verlos en cuanto terminemos-dijo un chico de anteojos

**-0-**

-avezucha deja de leer y ven a ayudarme-grito una pelinegra a una chica sentada en los escalones de entrada de la casa

-dame un segundo lucecita-dijo igualmente burlona la otra

Raven cerró su libro y lo guardo en su mochila, se acercó a Hikari, su gemela, y tomo una de las cajas que llevaba

-hasta que se digna a hacer algo princesa Ryuzaki-dijo evidentemente molesta la de ojos rubí

-no molestes Hikari, al menos yo me levante a la hora que dijo Sakuno-contesto la otra rodando los ojos y caminando hacia la puerta

-niñas…dejen de pelear-

-no estamos peleando-dijo Hikari-se llama discutir o…decirse sus verdades en la cara-

Sakuno suspiro con cansancio y continuo acomodando las cosas en los muebles-solo…dejen de hacerlo-

-como quieras-contestaron ambas al unísono

El toquido en la puerta abierta hizo a las tres voltear hacia el jardín delantero, un grupo de chicos estaba en la puerta con evidente felicidad, Hikari suspiro con ganas de salir de ahí, Raven se mordió los labios y espero a que su madre hablara.

-hola, veníamos a darles la bienvenida al vecindario-comenzó a hablar la rubia-mi nombre es Ann y él es mi esposo Momoshiro-dijo señalando a un pelinegro de mirada violácea-vivimos en la casa de enfrente, ellos son los hermanos Tatsuki y Eiji, Kaidoh, Tomoka, Oishi, Syusuke, Inui, Kawamura y Tezuka-con la mención de su nombre cada uno levantaba la mano en forma de saludo

-mucho…gusto-dijo Sakuno con una sonrisita nerviosa y algo divertida-mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki y ellas son mis hijas Raven y Hikari-

La de ojos rubí se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta para seguir acomodando las cosas, la gemela movió su mano y salió por más cosas al auto.

-¿quieres que les ayudemos a acomodar sus cosas?-pregunto la de nombre Tomoka-sería más rápido y cómodo para ustedes-

-bueno…pues…gracias, si-acepto la Ryuzaki mayor con una sonrisa

-bien a trabajar muchachos-grito Ann haciendo brincar a los presentes-muévanse, muévanse-

La rubia junto con la castaña se dirigieron al auto para tomar más cosas que bajar, al llegar se encontraron con la pelinegra con una caja en sus brazos y su mirada perdida en la casa de al lado, Tomoka y Ann intercambiaron miradas, la rubia se mordió los labios y la del lunar suspiro y bajo la cabeza.

-¿Raven cierto?-pregunto Ann, la chica de 15 años regreso a la realidad y volvió sus ojos a los de la mujer, asintió lentamente-te aconsejo…que no te acerques a esa casa-

La menor alzo una ceja de forma interrogante…eso solo despertó su curiosidad-¿Quién vive ahí?-

-nadie…importante-contesto la castaña tomando una maleta

-¿Al menos puedo saber porque no me puedo acercar?-

Ambas mujeres mayores suspiraron-Rave… ¿puedo llamarte así?-la menor se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba-al dueño…no le agradan las visitas, nunca sale de casa, sería mejor que no te metas en problemas…-

Esas palabras solo hacían que la curiosidad de la adolescente creciera y quisiese saber sobre la persona que vivía en esa casa que no parecía tener habitantes en ella.

-avezucha deja de fantasear y ayuda-le habló Hikari a Raven dándole un zape para regresarla a la realidad

-deja de molestar lucecita-contesto la otra algo apenada por haber sido encontrada imaginando

Continuaron con su trabajo pero aun así, Raven pensaba en la manera de conocer al dueño de la casa de al lado.

**-0-**

-Raven, Hikari-hablo Sakuno al pie de la escalera -saldré a comprar algunas cosas para mañana no salgan de casa, ya es muy tarde-

-si-contesto la ojirubí menor

La puerta se azoto dándole a entender a las jóvenes que la mayor se había ido. Inmediatamente, Raven se puso una chamarra y bajo las escaleras rápida y sigilosamente.

-¿A dónde vas?-se escucho las voz de su hermana en eco en la escalera

-a ningún lado-

-aja, claro, por eso te pusiste una chamarra y llevas las llaves en la mano-

-Hikari-dije en reproche la pelinegra

-Raven-dijo de igual forma la gemela-tengo 2 años y me chupo el dedo, por eso no me doy cuenta que quieres salir-se burlo

-mira, prometo regresar antes que Sakuno, así que, quédate aquí, y espérame, no tardaré mucho-

-haz lo que quieras, pero si no estás aquí antes que ella entonces le contare que saliste sin permiso-Raven rodo los ojos fastidiada y con ganas de asesinar a su hermana

-sí, si lo que digas-

Salió y camino en dirección a la casa de al lado. Se detuvo justo en frente. La pregunta era… ¿Cómo entrar sin que nadie la viera y levantara sospecha? Tal vez podría rodear la casa y buscar una entrada por una ventana.

Sus pies la llevaron al patio trasero y observo una pequeña puerta para mascotas…no era lo que esperaba pero servía de igual manera. Se agacho y entro lentamente por el pequeño hueco, era en esos momentos que agradecía tener la complexión delgada de su madre; se deslizó por el piso de la cocina y finalmente se detuvo en la sala, estaba oscuro y algo tétrico

-¿Quién está ahí?-la voz fría de un hombre la hizo quedarse quieta en el lugar-se que estas ahí, escucho tu respirar agitado-volvió a hablar la voz que la hacía tener escalofríos

-perdón-se disculpo ella pensando en que decirle para no tener problemas-soy nueva y…creí que era mi casa…eh…todas se ven iguales y mas a esta hora-

-se pueden diferenciar por el numero que tiene en la puerta…-Raven se dio un golpe mental-ahora sal de mi casa y busca la tuya-

-en serio lo siento-volvió a decir-¿puedo encender la luz? Es que no veo nada y no encuentro la puerta-

-no-prácticamente grito el dueño de la casa-solo sal de aquí-

La curiosidad de la chica creció un poco más… ¿Por qué rayos no quería que encendiera la luz?-de acuerdo…no se enfade, mi nombre es Raven Ryuzaki, su nueva vecina-el silencio surgió…como si él esperara a que ella se fuera-¿usted como se llama?-Raven Ryuzaki no se iría de ahí sin al menos el nombres del extraño

-¿si se lo digo se va?-

-definitivamente-

-Ryoma Echizen…ahora largo-dijo severamente, Raven sonrió victoriosa y camino con torpeza hacia la puerta

**-0-**

-Raven, levántate ya-dijo Sakuno moviendo a su hija-debes ir al colegio-

La pelinegra abrió los ojos y bostezo-no quiero-dio media vuelta y se tapo la cara con las cobijas

-Raven deja de comportarte como una niña-dijo Hikari terminando de arreglarse

La menor bufo debajo de las sábanas pero no se movió

-Raven Ryuzaki, levántate ahora de la cama y arréglate, irás al colegio-ordenó Sakuno con un tono más serio saliendo de la habitación

-debiste levantarte cuando yo me levante-

-te dije que me hablaras-

Hikari observo seria a su hermana-te hable-

La mirada molesta de Raven cambio por una confusa-¿en serio?-

-si…y tú no te levantaste…ahora solo tenemos media hora para llegar, apresúrate, odio llegar tarde-

La menor bufo y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, se cepillo su cabello y sus dientes, tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras para alcanzar a su hermana que ya estaba en la calle.

-¿no vas a desayunar?-pregunto Sakuno viendo a su hija correr

-no, tengo 10 minutos para llegar-la madre rodo los ojos y medio sonrió, siempre era lo mismo

Caminó apresuradamente intentando alcanzar a su gemela cuando sus pies se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa contigua…observo la madera barnizada y brillante y la casa de un tono amarillo ocre y los números de la casa dorados…observando el lugar su mente la llevo a preguntarse… ¿Por qué el dueño nunca salía de casa? ¿Por qué no le agradaban las visitas?—aunque se sonrojo al pensar que lo que ella hizo no había sido una visita— ¿Cuál era la razón para que se la viviera encerrado, solo y…amargado?

-Raven-el grito de su hermana malhumorada la hizo salir de su mente y regresar a la realidad-apresúrate-fue la última palabra de la mayor para continuar su camino

**-0-**

La mujer madura observo de reojo a su hija con la expresión perdida mientras secaba con parsimonia los platos, comenzó a preocuparse y su mente maquino mil problemas que pudiesen ocurrirle a la menor de sus gemelas.

-Cariño ¿ocurre algo?-le pregunto sumamente preocupada

No recibió respuesta y se preocupo aun más

-¿Rave?-volvió a preguntar

-¿eh? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-estas muy distraída cariño, ¿esta todo bien?-le pregunto su madre

-pues…-Raven rodó los ojos y suspiro-Ma ¿alguna vez has sentido tanta curiosidad como para que no dejes de pensar en ello?-

Sakuno parpadeo por la pregunta-creo que no, ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto de nuevo intentando comprender a su hija

La Ryuzaki menor de la casa torció la boca y pensó en si decirle o no a su madre-no, nada-

-¿segura?-

-si-contesto y continuo con su tarea rápidamente, ya se le ocurriría algo para conocer al misterioso vecino.

**-0-**

Sentada en la escalera de entrada, la chica leía con tranquilidad sin perder de vista la entrada de la casa contigua, el cartero llego y dejo un paquete a la puerta, toco la puerta, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Brinco inmediatamente y corrió a la puerta que se abría—para ella—lentamente.

Solo se vio su manos salir de la oscuridad de la casa, tomo su paquete y justo cuando iba a cerrar, un pie se interpuso entre el marco y la puerta.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-pregunto con la misma voz fría desde el fondo

-buenas tardes Echizen-sama-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿tu otra vez?-pregunto con hostilidad

-a mi también me da gusto verlo-

No recibió respuesta alguna y supuso que se había enfadado

-¿puedo…pasar?-

-¿Qué le hace pensar que es bienvenida en mi casa?-

-es algo estúpido que me responda una pregunta con otra pregunta-dijo ella

Escucho un suspiro y mordió sus labios-Ryuzaki, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Ech…-ella suspiro y se corrigió, medio sonrió-¿Me dejarías conocerte R?-pregunto esperando y rogando a Kami por una respuesta positiva

Un silencio—incomodo para ella—surgió y Raven quiso suponer que el estaba pensando la respuesta

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendiendo a la menor

-pues…porque me causas curiosidad-dijo como si fuese la cosa mas sencilla del mundo

-no ahora-escucho un susurro y la puerta se cerró

Raven parpadeo algo confundida por la última frase de Echizen y dio media vuelta para regresar a su casa, suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en el pórtico de su casa algo frustrada por el poco éxito que había obtenido siendo observada atentamente por un par de ojos rubíes la observaban atentamente.

Volvió a abrir su libro e intento leer pero no pudo concentrarse, y no escucho cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió y alguien se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tipo?-la voz de su hermana la hizo saltar al no darse cuenta que estaba ahí

-no es él-respondió un poco mas aliviada una vez que vio quien estaba a su lado-es lo que esconde-la mirada interrogante de su hermana mayor la incitó a proseguir en su explicación-su forma de ser misteriosa, me hace preguntarme porque es así…y mi cabeza quiere respuestas, sin importar como o porque-

-Raven…no te metas en donde no te llaman-le dijo Hikari algo severa-no es tu problema-

-sabes que cuando algo me interesa no paró hasta conseguir lo que quiero-

-¿eso incluye en meterte en problemas por entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso?-la menor rodo los ojos y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-no pasa nada-

-te lo diré de nuevo, no te metas en donde no te llaman-

-no te preocupes, no pasará nada malo, ya lo verás-dijo completamente confiada Raven

-pues no me siento tan segura de eso-le refuto su hermana un poco molesta por la terquedad de su gemela mientras se levantaba y entraba de nuevo a la casa

-nada malo ocurrirá-susurro la menor bajando su vista de nuevo al libro, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios…

**Continuara…**

**Bieeen este es el remplazo de mi fic **_**Él **_** que ya había subido anteriormente…a los que ya lo habían leído, verán que cambie muchas cosas de la idea original…mejor…espero que ya no haya ningún problema…en fin, ojala les guste y disfruten del cap, pronto volveré con otro…**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**PoT no me pertenece por ahora solo juego con sus personajes**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 2**

Dio veinte mil vueltas en la biblioteca y torció la boca malhumorada, era totalmente increíble que algo así le ocurriera viviendo en una ciudad como Tokio. Torció la boca y suspiró molesta, realmente increíble.

Realizo su viaje de regreso a casa sumamente molesta, pensando que tal vez debería pedirlo por internet, bajo del metro y comenzó a caminar.

Su andar se detuvo y golpeo el piso con un pie-es imposible que habiendo aproximadamente 371 bibliotecas, y muchísimas librerías, en ninguna existe el libro que quiero-bufo y siguió caminando, imaginando que su madre, mágicamente encontraba el libro y se lo regalaba _"por favor Raven, despierta ya, tienes 15 años, ya no eres una niña" _se contradijo mentalmente y de inmediato al pensar en lo anterior

-y bien… ¿tuviste suerte ratón de biblioteca?-se burlo Hikari a la entrada de la casa de su hermana

-no molestes-dijo con rabia entrando a la casa y cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe

Una sonrisa arrogante surco los labios de la chica dispuesta a entrar de nuevo a su hogar, cuando sus orbes rubíes se dirigieron a la casa contigua _"su forma de ser misteriosa, me hace preguntarme porque es así…y mi cabeza quiere respuestas, sin importar como o porque" _las palabras de su hermana resonaron en su cabeza, bueno, si, era bastante extraño que se la viviera encerrado, si, causaba curiosidad todo lo que su gemela había visto en su casa (o mejor dicho no visto). Pero, ¿estaba bien el meterse en los problemas de los demás? No, realmente no, eso no le parecía lo correcto a ella.

-Donde anduviste toda la mañana Raven?-pregunto la mujer al ver entrar a su hija

-Por ahi-dijo con notable mal humor

-Le preguntas como si no lo supieras-dijo Hikari ironica

-Que libro buscabas esta vez cariño?-pregunto ya sin molestias

-aun lo busco...el coleccionista-contesto

-aun lo buscas? No tuviste suerte?-

-Nadie lo tiene-se quejo dejandose caer en el sillon

-o tal vez no buscaste bien-la menor cerro los ojos y apreto los parpados con rabia

-tal vez- acepto finalmente y se levanto con rapidez a dirigirse a su habitacion

**-0-**

Como cada tarde estaba sentada en el pórtico de la casa del vecino, después de recorrer librerías había decidido tomar un libro viejo y releerlo ahí mientras dejaba que pasara el tiempo…

La puerta se abrió y escuchó unos pasos tras ella, de un salto ya estaba de pie para enfrentar de frente al mayor

-llevas dos semanas sentándote aquí sin hacer nada productivo-dijo algo severo Echizen con los ojos cerrados

-ya te lo he dicho R, quiero conocerte-

-deberías estar haciendo otra cosa ¿Qué no tienes amigos o familia? Ve a perder el tiempo en otra parte-

-por favor Ryoma, charlemos un rato…solo por esta vez-pidió

-no, vete a casa-el mayor se negó pero ella no se movió

-por favor-suplico de nuevo

-no-

-por favor-

Un silencio incómodo invadió el lugar, la menor sintió ganas de salir corriendo de ahí, mas no se movió ni un centímetro del escalón donde estaba

-solo por esta vez…-acepto Ryoma haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar, ella sonrió y a paso veloz entró a la casa…

**-0-**

Final de hora de clases. Viernes. ¡Oh bendito viernes! Pensaban muchos, ya necesitaban un descanso de los deberes.

-vamos al cafe o a la hamburgueseria a comer-propuso Eiji con entusiasmo

-yo no puedo-nego de inmediato Hikari

-oh vamos Hikari-kun-pidio Kimiko, de cabello castaño corto y ojos azules, haciendo un puchero

-en serio, no puedo-volvio a negarse

-por favor, tu y tu hermana nunca van-dijo esta vez una pelirosa de ojos de un tono rojizo de tez blanca, de nombre Yume

-tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo comenzando a caminar fuera del salon

-por favor, por favor, por favor-insistio un chico castaño de ojos marron, que respondia al nombre de Kazuma

-no-dijo dando por finalizada la discusión, a lo lejos pudo divisar a su hermana, recargada de la pared, esperandola

Raven encontro la mirada de su hermana y comenzo a caminar fuera del establecimiento.

-¿Donde estuviste?-le reprocho la mayor al llegar junto a ella

La menor se encogio de hombros-por ahí-Hikari rodo los ojos ante la absurda respuesta de su hermana, que siempre utilizaba

Un chico pelinegro paso corriendo junto al pequeño grupo y despues un rubio detras de él, el rubio choco con la Ryuzaki menor provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo

-ittai-se quejo la chica

-lo siento-se disculpo el rubio levantandose de inmediato y ayudándola a ponerse de pie-¿estas bien?-pregunto, Raven levanto su mirada y se encontro con los ojos azules del chico, de inmediato, él se sonrojo

-si, no te preocupes-dijo ella soltando la mano que el rubio le habia ofrecido

-lo siento, no era mi intencion-se disculpo nuevamente sonrojado

-estoy bien-reafirmo ella

-Wataru Ishida-se presento extendiendo de nuevo su mano

-Raven Ryuzaki-dijo la menor tomando su mano

-¿eres nueva?-pregunto el

-acabo de mudarme-

-bienvenida a Seigaku-

-gracias-

-¿Wataru que...?-la pregunta quedo en el aire en el momento en que la mirada de la menor se topo con la del pelinegro que se habia regresado

-ah gomen Tamaki, me tropecé con Rave-chan sin querer-dijo el rubio

-siempre has sido muy torpe-dijo el chico de orbes lavanda

-¡Teme! El torpe aqui eres tú-grito Wataru haciendo su sonrojo mas notorio-disculpa a este mal educado Rave-chan, él es Tamaki Ishikawa, ambos vamos en 2 pero yo en el grupo C y el en el A-

-yo voy en 1-A, ellos son Kazuma Heartnet, Eiji Kikumaru, Kimiko Akimoto, Yume Asakura y mi oneechan Hikari-el rubio se percato de la presencia de la chica y brinco

-¡¿Ah?-grito sorprendido Wataru señalando a ambas

-Gemelas-concluyo Tamaki con su expresión relajada-debemos irnos-anuncio el pelinegro

-bu-bueno-tartamudeo Ishida recuperandose de la sorpresa-nos estamos viendo chicos, ja ne Rave-chan-se despidio agitando los brazos y reanudando su carrera junto a su compañero que solo habia levantado una mano en señal de despedida

La Ryuzaki menor se sintio rara sentia su corazón latir rapidamente, y calor en las mejillas, estaba completamente segura que era su sangre la que se acumulaba de a poco...su vista se perdio por donde habian desaparecido los dos chicos

-¿Rave-chan?-pregunto Eiji pasando una mano frente a los ojos de la chica

-neh ¿no me digas que te gusto Wataru-kun?-dijo Yume emocionada

-Iie betsuni-dijo ella y miro a su hermana-¿nos vamos?-Hikari asintio y ambas comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa

El camino al metro fue silencioso, cuando bajaron en la estación cercana a su casa, Hikari no pudo aguantarse mas las ganas de preguntar.

-¿te gusto Wataru?-

-iie-contesto la otra con su sonrisa relajada de toda la vida

-¿entonces porque…?-

-iré a ver un rato a R, te veo mas tarde en casa-Hikari vio correr a su hermana a la casa de amarillo ocre, rebuscar algo en la maceta junto a la puerta, y entrar con una sonrisa

La mayor suspiró… ¿Cómo es que el vecino la había aceptado tan rápido en su casa? Al principio ni siquiera le abría la puerta…

-Raven es un misterio-concluyo caminando a su casa aun teniendo en mente preguntarle sobre Ishida

**-0-**

-hoy llegaste temprano-dijo Ryoma

-hoy no fui a perder el tiempo con Hikari a las tiendas de deportes-

-eso no es perder el tiempo-replico el mayor

-si tato te divierte, a la próxima ve con ella-dijo la chica rodando los ojos revisando con parsimonia el librero de la sala

Ryoma le había dejado entrar a su casa, después de dos semanas de escucharla sentarse afuera de su puerta por horas y regresar a su casa tarde, al dejarle entrar, ella había descubierto un mundo infinito de libro apilados por aquí y allá. Así que supuso que los leyó de adolescente…la menor se entristeció bastante al enterarse del porque el Echizen no salía de casa. Un accidente automovilístico donde había perdido la visión…y algo más que R se negaba a decir.

Ryoma era ciego y prefería mantenerse dentro de su hogar, salía a comprar lo necesario y sus padres y hermano le ayudaban mandándole algo de dinero de vez en cuando. Raven se había deprimido un poco al conocer una parte de la historia de la vida de su vecino y ahora amigo—o al menos así lo consideraba ella, para él, la joven era más como una…mascota (xD) —.

-Oye R-le llamó al mayor en voz alta para que la escuchara

-¿Qué?-pregunto desde la cocina, donde la menor supuso que estaba preparando té

-¿tendrás de casualidad el Coleccionista?-dijo con un poco de esperanza, hacía mas de un mes que lo buscaba por todas partes y no lo hallaba…

-¿El Coleccionista de John Fowles?-

-si, si, ese-

-no, lo siento Rave, me lo presto un amigo en la universidad pero desde entonces no volví a saber de otro libro-

La Ryuzaki hizo un puchero y bufo, era un maldito libro escurridizo.

-no esta por ningún lado, lo he buscado en bibliotecas, en librerías, incluso en internet y pareciera que nadie lo tiene-se quejo sentándose a la mesa al lado del mayor que dejaba la tetera y las tazas en el mueble

-¿haz buscado en librerías de otras ciudades o países?-

-le pedí a una amiga de Osaka que lo buscara allá, pero creo que no lo encontrara y estoy pensando en buscar en librerías de Londres-

-esta bien, si lo encuentras no dudes en decirme cuando lo termines de leer-le apremio Echizen dándole un sorbo a su taza

-hai-acepto ella imitando su gesto pero tomando un trago más grande

Ryoma sonrió mentalmente, desde el momento en que la joven había entrado a su casa no dejaba de sorprenderse por la cantidad de libros que ya había leído, al menos de su biblioteca personal, un 70% ya habían sido devorados por la pequeña Ryuzaki.

-lo cual me recuerda… ¿ya terminaste de leer el que te preste la semana pasada?-

-oh por supuesto-dijo en tono fascinado la menor comenzando a parlotear sobre el libro, una pequeña sonrisa afloró en los labios del pelinegro… _"¿así hubiera sido si…?" _sintió que su corazón le dolía y lagrimas querían correr por sus mejillas de nuevo…notó cuando la voz de Raven se detuvo-¿R estas bien?-le pregunto al verlo tan tenso

-si, si, continua te escucho-disimulo dándole otro trago a su té, habían pasado ya 5 años…y aún dolía como si hubiese sido ayer…

**-0-**

"_Fernández, Flores, François…"_

-¿No hay Fowles?-susurro con molestia al terminar de recorrer el estante de escritores "F"

Bufo y dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible antes de que golpeara a alguien…choco de frente con un chico que llevaba una pila de libros en los brazo, ambos cayeron al suelo y alrededor todas las obras…Raven se sonrojo por su torpeza y comenzó a acomodar los textos con impericia

-lo…lo siento-se disculpo de inmediato sin detener su labor o dignarse a levantar el rostro

El chico frente a ella tomo de igual forma acomodaba los tomos en otra pila sin decir nada, aunque Ryuzaki estaba segura que tenía la mirada del muchacho fija en su nuca.

Cuando hubieron terminado, él se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a levantarse, cosa que sorprendió y agradeció la pelinegra

-en verdad lo siento-

-esta bien, no te preocupes-ella reconoció la voz al instante y sintió su cuerpo paralizarse de nervios, con lentitud levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos lavanda del joven

-Ishikawa-san-dijo sorprendida y de inmediato sintió sus mejillas encenderse

El pelinegro hizo un gesto y levanto una mano para detenerla-hagamos algo, te diré Raven y tu me dirás Tamaki, odio los formalismos-

-ah…de acuer…do-acepto con mucho trabajo para hablar, la menor, comenzaba a tartamudear y por un instante deseo no tener algunos genes de su madre

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-pregunto serio levantando una pila de libros y acomodándolos en el estante

-busco un libro-la chica se quiso golpear, era obvio que si estaba en una librería buscaba un libro-el Coleccionista de John Fowles, que al parecer, nadie tienes en todo Tokio-comento suspirando, Tamaki la observo con expresión seria y levanto la otra pila de libros para continuar con su labor

-es un libro bastante difícil de encontrar-ella asintió y volvió a suspirar

-trabajas aquí-afirmó ella, ya que preguntarle sería bastante estúpido a esas alturas-¿Por qué?-

-por tres simples razones, gano lo que necesito aquí, trabajo en lo que me gusta y aquí nadie de la escuela me encuentra-la observo de reojo y termino con su labor-hasta ahora-

-¿te molesta que sepan que trabajas?-

-no es eso, si mis compañeras lo supieran terminarían viniendo aquí y no me dejarían trabajar en paz, es molesto-

Raven hizo una mueca y asintió-prometo no decirle a nadie-

-gracias-

-en…fin, Tamaki debo irme le prometí a mi hermana que regresaría antes que mi madre-Ryuzaki se felicito por haber hablado sin trabarse o tartamudear

-de acuerdo, te veo el lunes en el colegio-ella asintió y se despidió con la mano saliendo de la tienda

El pelinegro suspiró y observó el lugar por donde había desaparecido la chica, suspiró y se llevo una mano hasta su pecho…sentía latir su corazón rápidamente…

-extraño-murmuro para si mismo y devolvió su atención a su trabajo…

**Continuara…**

**Holaaa~! Como andan? Yo aquí a las 12:03 am y mañana debo ir a la uni temprano xD en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap y agradezco los reviews del cap anterior que ahora contestare con gusto :D**

_**Jani: **_**que bueno! Ojala este cap te guste :D lo hice con cariño y esfuerzo ya que he tenido abandonado este fic u.u me siento apenada contigo u.u en fin, me despido, saludines, sayo, bye, te quiero.**

_**Aifonsy: **_**supongo que lo que escribi hoy cambia ya totaaalmente la trama xD ahora si que le cambie jajaja bueeeno que bueno que te guste y lamento la espera, pero es que necesitaba ideas :D y con la uni pues no he tenido mucho tiempo jeje en fin, ojala te guste esta conti y espero que sigas el fic :D ja ne cuídate**

**Ahora si me paso a retirar porque me muero de sueño y mañana tengo examen ._. en fin sayo~!**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**

_**:D!**_


	3. Capitulo 3

_**PoT no me pertenece solo juego con sus personajes, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 3**

Alzo una mano para tocar el timbre y al instante se arrepintió.

"_vamos Hikari, solo debes tocar el timbre, decirle a Raven que Sakuno le habla para comer y ya, no te va a comer"_

Suspiro frustrada y finalmente oprimió el botón, sus piernas quisieron echar a correr al instante, más no se movió, la puerta se abrió lentamente haciendo que la Ryuzaki pensara en ello como una tortura, finalmente se escucho la voz del dueño desde el interior de la casa.

-¿si?-

-eh…-por un momento olvido para que estaba ahí…-¿esta Raven?-el mayor saco la cabeza y asintió-¿puede decirle que mama le llama para comer?-

El vecino se adentro de nuevo sin cerrar la puerta-Raven dice tu hermana que te habla tu madre-

-oh claro-acepto su gemela desde el interior y salió-neh R, ¿Por qué no vas a comer con nosotras?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto Echizen confundido y Hikari cuestiono lo mismo mentalmente

-anda, para que mama te conozca y mi hermana también, solo un rato y después regresas, por favor-le suplico en tono infantil

-yo…-

-anda, anda, nada te cuesta-volvió a insistir la menor

-de…acuerdo-acepto y ella sonrió jalándolo fuera de la casa, la mayor se quedo inmóvil procesando lo que estaba ocurriendo…

Finalmente, Hikari suspiro-Raven es tan extraña-concluyo y siguió el camino de los otros dos

-Sakuno-grito Raven al entrar a su hogar

-estoy en la cocina-respondió la Ryuzaki mayor

Ryoma, entro tras Raven—que no había soltado su mano desde que salieron de su casa—al comedor

-invite a un amigo a comer ¿esta bien?-pregunto la chica tanteando el terreno

-y que amigo-murmuro Hikari rodando los ojos

-si cariño, esta bien-respondió la mujer

-siéntate aquí-indico la chica de forma autoritaria al mayor sentándolo en la silla junto a ella

-¿estas segura que…?-

-si, no hay problema-dijo despreocupada y sonriente

Ryoma suspiró, ¿Qué diría aquella mujer cuando supiera que su "amigo" ya era mayor de edad y vivía en la casa de al lado?... ¿y que tal que llegaba el padre/esposo? ¿No se molestaría por su presencia?

Unos pasos se acercaron a la mesa y, automáticamente el mayor volteo la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provenían…

-Raven… ¿Quién es tu amigo?-

-se llama Ryoma Echizen y es el vecino-la pelinegra le sonrió a su madre con inocencia, la mujer suspiró y sonrió de forma nerviosa, así era su hija

-así que usted es el famoso Ryoma-dijo ella comenzado a servir-yo soy Sakuno Ryuzaki-Echizen inclino la cabeza, la mayor sonrió-espero que Rave no le haya causado ninguna molestia-

-para nada mama, soy una niña muy linda-Hikari tapo su boca para que la carcajada que estaba a punto de salir se reprimiera, pero a cambio recibió una mirada asesina de su gemela-ni se te ocurra-

-si, si como digas-

Sakuno suspiró y se sentó en su lugar-itadakimasu-dijo y comenzó a comer-¿Qué tal su día?-cuestiono a sus hijas

-entre al club de tenis-dijo Hikari como si nada

-el profesor de francés me odia-comentó Raven y dio un bocado a su comida, los adultos presentes sintieron escurrir una gota de sudor en su frente

-¿Por qué dices eso cariño?-dijo Sakuno

-me ha puesto el diez en todo el curso, me dijo niña engreída y me corrió de su clase…fue algo como… "deberías ser como tu hermana"-dijo imitando torpemente la voz de un hombre

-yo no me la paso corrigiéndolo cada 5 segundos-dijo Hikari, la menor se encogió de hombros

-tu mejor que yo sabes que ni siquiera sabe lo que esta diciendo-Ryoma sonrió mentalmente por los comentarios infantiles de Raven

-e-esta bien, Hikari ¿Qué habías dicho del club?-

-que soy titular en el club de tenis-repitió sirviéndose

-te dije que era buena-dijo Raven dándole un codazo a Ryoma en el brazo

-yo no dije que no te creyera-

-no, más bien dijiste algo como, yo también era titular de tenis en el instituto-

-¿en serio?-preguntaron Hikari y Sakuno al mismo tiempo

-si, antes jugaba mucho al tenis, incluso alguna vez pensé en hacerme tenista profesional, pero ya no pude por…muchas cosas-dijo dando por terminado el punto-¿Por qué tú no juegas como tu hermana Raven?-pregunto a la chica a su lado y escucho un bufido en respuesta

-soy demasiado torpe para eso…en si, soy demasiado torpe para cualquier deporte, simplemente no fui hecha para eso-

-te pareces a mama-

-oye-se quejo la mayor haciendo un puchero, las gemelas rieron por el comentario y Ryoma solo sonrió

La comida se fue entre más charlas triviales, Sakuno había querido preguntar porque el Echizen no abría sus ojos pero decidió que después se lo cuestionaría a su hija. Finalmente cuando terminaron de comer Ryoma se despidió y salió de la casa de regreso a la suya, había sido una tarde bastante divertida y tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado como ahora, suspiró y sonrió, no había sido tan mala idea dejar que la niña lo conociera…

**-0-**

-oye cariño-hablo Sakuno a la pelinegra que leía sentada (con los pies en la cabecera y la cabeza en el suelo) bastante abstraída.

-hmm-comento sin despegar la vista del libro

-¿Por qué Ryoma-san no abrió los ojos en todo el rato que estuvo aquí?-

Raven hizo una mueca y suspiró-R es ciego mama-comento sin despegar su vista del texto pues sabía que si su mirada se encontraba con la de su mama se pondría a llorar, le dolía tanto ver a Echizen así

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida la mujer

-R es ciego-repitió rápidamente para que su voz no se quebrara-tuvo un accidente automovilístico hace 5 años y perdió la vista…-

-eso…es muy triste-

-lo se-respondió la menor y se puso de pie en una especie de marometa-pero es un tipo grandioso, sabe tanto y leyó tanto, me presto este libro y me da por lo menos una semana para terminarlo y después me pregunta mi opinión, es muy interesante-

-¿en serio?-

-si, si, de hecho, antes de que tuviera su accidente se dedicaba a escribir novelas…aunque se niega a darme algún libro que el haya escrito y por mas que busco no encuentro-Raven hizo una mueca de fastidio

-no debes desesperar, en el momento que él quiera darte sus libros lo hará-

-si, eso espero-suspiró-en fin, ya es tarde, me iré a dormir-

-de acuerdo cariño, descansa-

Sakuno observó a su hija desaparecer por los escalones y medio sonrió, sus gemelas—aunque Hikari no lo aceptara—se preocupaban por los demás y les gustaba ayudar a la gente, y por eso y más se sentía bastante orgullosa…

**-0-**

Hikari se dirigía al club de tenis en cuanto terminaron las clases, se sentía bastante contenta de haber quedado como titular después del pequeño torneo que había organizado el club, aunque no lo externara…

-Hikari-chan-escucho un grito bastante familiar tras de ella

De inmediato volteo buscando al dueño de la voz

-Eiji… ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto confundida

-¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?-pregunto sonrojado y con la vista clavada en el suelo-es…es que como Raven se fue primero pensé que, podíamos irnos juntos ya que vivimos en el mismo vecindario-

Ryuzaki observo al pelirrojo atentamente y se encogió de hombros

-haz lo que quieras-concluyo y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la escuela

Kikumaru corrió para alcanzarla y al llegar a su lado le sonrió, Hikari sintió calor en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada

-la única vez que fui a tu casa, fue el día que llegaron y las ayudamos a acomodar sus cosas-la chica inclino la cabeza en afirmación-hace ya dos meses, se adaptaron bastante rápido-

-viajábamos mucho con Sakuno en la primaria, cuando nos dijo que ya no había necesidad de mudarse porque esta casa era nuestra finalmente fue bastante…gratificante-

Una risita contenida broto en los labios de Eiji-sonaste como tú hermana-la pelinegra arqueo una ceja interrogante-a veces dice palabras que nadie entiende-

-Raven es un ratón de biblioteca, no me extraña que sepa palabras tan extrañas-

-son tan…opuestas-dijo Kikumaru aun divertido

La ojirubí volvió a encogerse de hombros y continuaron su camino en silencio.

-así que ¿te esta gustando Tokio?-

-supongo, es un buen lugar-abordaron el metro y se acomodaron junto a las puertas-al menos Sakuno esta contenta con su trabajo y Raven ya sabe donde están las librerías de toda la ciudad-

-¿y tú?-

Hikari hizo una mueca de duda-encontré unas cuantas tiendas de deportes pero aun busco un lugar donde arreglen mi raqueta-

-si quieres puedo llevarte a donde yo voy, el señor es muy bueno en su trabajo-

-seria de mucha ayuda, gracias-inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento

Un silencio incómodo surgió entre ambos mientras pasaban las estaciones…Eiji se sentía nervioso, casa vez estaban mas cerca de su destino y él quería seguir hablando con ella.

Rodo lo ojos en busca de un tema de conversación…bajaron del metro y se encaminaron a su calle, Kikumaru mordió su labio inferior desesperado…

-así que… ¿a tu hermana le gusto Wataru?-pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-¿Qué?-pregunto extrañada…-quiero decir ¿Por qué preguntas?... ¿te gusta mi hermana?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!-se apresuró a negar con los nervios a flor de piel

-¿Entonces?-

El pelirrojo quería que la tierra se lo tragara ¿es que no se le pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor?

-¿a ti…te gusta alguien?-pregunto dudoso

-no realmente, además llevo dos meses aquí, no conozco lo suficiente a alguien como para que me guste-dijo ella

-bueno, me refiero a que…te guste su físico-Hikari negó con la cabeza cuando detuvieron frente a su casa

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-eh…p-por nada en es-especial…quiero decir…solo es una pregunta ¿no?-

-¿te sientes bien? Estas muy rojo y tartamudeas-

-e-estoy bien-

-¿seguro?-el chico asintió, ella dio media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su hogar

-Hikari-la pelinegra regreso su atención al pelirrojo-hay algo que quiero decirte-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-yo…es que yo…te quería decir que…tu…tu me…-la ojirubí lo observaba expectante, esperando el resto de la oración que parecía haberse atascado en su garganta-tumegustasmucho-dijo atropelladamente Kikumaru y ella lo observo sin entender

-¿Qué?-

-que…que me gustas Hikari-

La chica se quedo estática, observando al chico sonrojado frente a ella, no sabia que responder.

-yo…debo entrar a casa, ya es hora de la cena y Sakuno debe estar preocupado, hasta mañana-se despidió y prácticamente echo a correr dentro de su hogar.

Eiji se quedo quieto en la calle, observando la puerta por la que Ryuzaki había desaparecido, frunció el ceño molesto consigo mismo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

-soy un idiota…-se dijo y suspiro, con notoria tristeza

**-0-**

Entro al café y sonrió, era un lugar muy bonito y relajante, podía ir a leer allí…aunque se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

Se acomodó en un sillón saco su nuevo libro "Esposa a la Fuerza" de Sara Craven (1).

-Buenas tardes y bienvenida-escucho una voz conocida y levanto la mirada de inmediato, el chico de mirada lavanda la observo algo sorprendido

-em…gracias Tamaki-kun-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara

-no lo se, pasaba por aquí y pensé que este seria un buen lugar para leer…espera ¿no trabajabas en una librería?-pregunto confundida

-es librería-cafetería, hoy me toca trabajar en la cafetería-

-oh vaya-

-en fin, ¿Qué vas a pedir?-

-¿puedes traerme un moka blanco y pay de queso con frambuesa por favor?-le pidió y sonrió al final, el chico pudo jurar que todos en la habitación escuchaban los latidos de su corazón

-claro-dijo sin mostrar emoción alguna y desapareció por la puerta detrás del mostrador, ella bajo su mirada al libro nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar desviar sus orbes aguamarina cuando el volvió a aparecer…por un instante se sintió patética al estarlo observando por encima de su libro

El chico volvió a desaparecer por la puerta y ella suspiró, regreso sus ojos a la lectura mas no pudo pasar del mismo renglón puesto que no lograba concentrarse

-aquí esta su pedido señorita, que lo disfrute-el cuerpo de la pequeña pelinegra brinco al escucharlo hablar, ni siquiera oyó cuando se acercó

Bajo el libro un poco y le agradeció con otra sonrisa, el pelinegro estaba dispuesto a alejarse cuando un hombre mayor se acercó a él.

-Tamaki-san-susurro esperando que ella no le escuchara-necesito que pases a la librería-

-pero Fuwa-san, hay bastantes clientes aquí y no podemos dejarlos así-

El anciano suspiro frustrado y rasco su frente-lo se Tamaki-san…pero también hay clientela en la librería-otro suspiro escapo de los labios del mayor-cuando Wataru-san toma el día libre nos la pone difícil-

Raven hizo una mueca y guardo su libro en la mochila nuevamente, se puso de pie y se acercó a los dos que conversaban.

-perdonen que me meta pero, si quieren puedo ayudar-dijo segura viéndolos a ambos

El anciano lo analizo detenidamente y después sonrió-¿Cuál es tu nombre linda?-

-Raven Ryuzaki-

-bien, ¿nos darías una mano aquí en la cafetería?-

-por supuesto-

-sígueme-la guio a la puerta por donde Ishikawa había desaparecido antes y le indico un vestidor con uniformes para trabajar, el hombre mayor le dijo que se cambiara y le avisara cuando estuviera lista para desaparecer de la habitación

Se coloco una falda roja, la blusa blanca y el delantal igualmente rojo. Se vio al espejo y se rio de ella misma, se veía y sentía graciosa, se amarro el moño azul al cuello, se acomodó la diadema roja en su cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con Tamaki de frente, el chico parpadeo un par de veces al verla y se sonrojo.

-ah que bien, ya estas lista Raven-san, ahora ven, te explicare lo que tienes que hacer-dijo Fuwa-san con la misma sonrisa cálida de hacia unos minutos mientras la llevaba a la cafetería

**-0-**

-al fin cerramos-suspiro el anciano aliviado mientras los dos jóvenes limpiaban las mesas-hoy fue un buen día gracias a Raven-san que nos ayudo-

-ni lo mencione Fuwa-san, fue un placer-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-te lo agradezco mucho Raven-san y por eso toma-dijo extendiéndole un sobre, ella parpadeo confundida y lo tomo al abrirlo se sorprendio

-no es…-

-es totalmente necesario, acepta la paga del día de hoy, y te di el doble ya que era una emergencia-

-muchas gracias-dijo ella asintiendo contenta

-espero que podamos volver a contar con tu ayuda, eres buena y se ve que lo disfrutaste-

El color rojo coloreo las mejillas de la chica que asintió-si, bastante-

-entonces, nos veremos aquí mañana-

-así será-asintió ella contenta y el anciano desapareció por la puerta detrás del mostrador

-gracias por tu ayuda hoy-dijo Tamaki rompiendo el silencio que se había formado con la salida del mayor

-por nada Tamaki-kun-sonrió ella terminando de limpiar la última mesa

Dio media vuelta y se encamino a los vestidores para ponerse de nuevo su ropa. Al terminar tomó su mochila y salió de la habitación, se despidió de Fuwa-san y salió por la puerta trasera, su camino se detuvo al ver parado a Ishikawa, recargado de la pared del edificio.

-Tamaki-kun-dijo sorprendida de verlo allí-creí que ya te habías ido-

-es tarde, y no deberías andar sola por ahí-dijo como si nada

-no te preocupes, solo debo tomar el metro y llegare rápido a casa-

-vamos, te acompaño-dijo comenzando a caminar, Raven lo vio alejarse y suspiro, o le desagradaba para nada la idea de caminar un rato junto a él, así que apresuro el paso y le alcanzo.

Cuando abordaron el metro, se sentaron y ella se acomodó para leer, mientras que Tamaki se dedico a observarla de reojo…su cabello suelto y lacio, caía por sus hombros, sus pestañas, largas y rizadas, sus pupilas aguamarina que se movían rápidamente, pasando los renglones, su pequeña nariz y sus pómulos blanquecinos…sus labios de un rosa palo suaves a simple vista que invitan a besarlos. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, molesto consigo mismo, no debía seguir con eso…

Sus parpados se abrieron nuevamente, y sus pupilas viajaron al instante hacia su acompañante…su cabello negro, conducía por los hombros hasta su pecho, que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración…se pregunto como sería cuando estuviese agitada o cuando durmiese…

Apretó sus párpados con furia y bufo… _"¿En que demonios estas pensando Ishikawa Tamaki? No es mas que otra niña…" _se reprendió, aunque al momento se retracto. No, ella ya no era una niña, lo notaba en su cuerpo que, a pesar de que no estuviera tan desarrollado como el de su hermana(2)—si, la había observado de reojo también en el instituto—bien podía ser parte de las fantasías de un hombre. Sintió el calor en las mejillas y bufo nuevamente, sintiéndose totalmente incómodo, tener un amigo como Wataru tenia sus consecuencias…

-Tamaki-kun-la voz femenina y suave lo saco de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a posar su mirada en ella-aquí bajo, te veré mañana-sonrió y cruzo la puerta, ni tardo ni perezoso la alcanzo al momento

-te dije que te llevaría hasta tu casa-

-no es…-

-si es necesario-la interrumpió y le hizo un ademán para que continuaran su caminata

Una risita divertida se escapo de los labios de Raven, que no hizo nada más que negar con la cabeza totalmente entretenida pero reanudando el paso

-gracias-dijo en un susurro que bien había escuchado el pelinegro, que se limito a encogerse de hombros, la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se agrando…

**Continuara…**

**(1)Es un libro bastante Bueno se los recomiendo…LO AME**

**(2)al Hikari practicar deporte su cuerpo se desarrolla mejor que el de su hermana (:, eso significa que tiene MAS atributos que su gemela xD**

**Oh les agradezco tanto los reviews! Me siento feliz :D estoy emocionada con este fic, lo juro…en fin a contestar :D**

_**Kt-Echizen-Ryuzaki: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado el cap anterior, y espero que este te guste mas :D, me divertí escribiéndolo jaja en fin espero que te haya gustado y dejes review (si, si) que espero pronto subir el sig cap :D en fin cuídate tq!**

_**Karly15: **_**que bueno que te guste, este cap va lo escribi con mucho cariño para ustedes, ojala les guste :B **

**En fin, debo irme no sin antes decirles que espero traerles el sig cap pronto :D ls quiero**

**Ja ne!**

**Raven Uchiha**


	4. Capitulo 4

_**Prince of tennis no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 4**

-¿Y lo dejaste con la palabra en la boca?-pregunto Raven sorprendida

-Pues…creo…que si-respondió su gemela y la otra brinco de su cama a la de su gemela, asustando a su hermana mayor

-¿En que estabas pensando mujer?-

-En nada, me puse nerviosa y solo salí corriendo-

La menor suspiró y negó con la cabeza, la ojirubí rodo los ojos fastidiada y sonrojada

-En fin, me voy a dormir-dio por finalizada la conversación pero casi al instante en el que su gemela bajo de su cama y ella se acomodó en las cobijas, volvió a sentarse-¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? Ni siquiera fuiste a ver a Echizen-

Fue entonces cuando las mejillas blanquecinas de la de orbes aguamarina se tiñeron de rojo y de inmediato se metió entre las sabanas.

-Oyasumi-fue todo lo que susurro en tono nervioso y apago la lámpara de su mesa de noche

Hikari frunció el ceño y se levanto al instante para prender nuevamente la linterna

-Ahora me dices, yo te conté lo que pasó con Eiji y ahora tú me cuentas-exigió mientras la descobijaba

-Tsukareta (1)-dijo ella sin dignarse a mirarla…mas que nada para esconder el tremendo color rojo de su cara-Ya es tarde oneechan, hay que dormir-

-Iie-se negó la mayor-Quiero saber lo que hiciste-Hikari sentía bastante injusto el haberle contado lo ocurrido con Eiji y ella no accediera a decirle lo que había hecho

Raven suspiro y frunció un poco el ceño, pero finalmente aceptó y se sentó, le jaló las sábanas a su hermana de la mano y se acomodó, algo inquieta por tener que contarle

-Encontré una cafetería-librería, bastante bonita-la menor torció la boca y la mayor esperaba a que continuara-Y ahí me encontré con Tamaki-kun-

-¿Tamaki-kun?-pregunto maliciosa la ojirubí

-Así le digo ¿Ya? Quería que le dijera solo Tamaki pero me pongo demasiado nerviosa cuando pienso en llamarlo solamente de esa manera-explicó, su gemela se encogió de hombros, disimulando restarle importancia al asunto-Él trabaja ahí y…tuvieron algunos problemas…así que le dije a Fuwa-san que yo podía ayudarles y…ahora trabajo ahí-

-¿Eso es todo? No le veo nada de malo-la de orbes aguamarina negó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-Cuando salí y ya me iba a venir para acá, Tamaki-kun me dijo que a partir de hoy el me acompañaría a casa todas las noches…porque quería asegurarse de que yo llegara bien-la sonrisa maliciosa volvió a aflorar en el rostro de Hikari-Y no se, me pone algo…nerviosa que conozca donde vivo-confesó y al instante se arrepintió de haberle contado a su hermana

-No te preocupes, pueden usar la casa los días que Sakuno tenga el turno nocturno, yo veré a donde me quedo mientras-la ojirubí se encogió de hombros y regreso a su cama

-Cierra la boca Hikari, por eso no quería contarte nada-bufo la menor y volvió a recostarse y a apagar la luz, pero por más que intentó no pudo dormir…no podía sacarse la sonrisa que Ishikawa le había dedicado al dejarla en la puerta de la casa…

**-0-**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Eiji?-pregunto Yume, los demás negaron, Hikari se hizo la dormida para no tener que levantar su sonrojado rostro de su banca

-Llego a clases pero en el primer descanso desapareció-informó Kazuma y Raven sonrió disimuladamente

-Ya vuelvo-dijo y salió del salón totalmente despreocupada, sus pasos la llevaron a la azotea del instituto y como esperaba se encontró con el pelirrojo que veía a todos los alumnos pasearse por el patio-Neh Eiji-kun-

El chico acrobático brinco al escucharla-Rave-chan me asustaste, creí que estaba solo-

-Lo estabas, hasta hace 5 segundos-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Hikari me conto lo de ayer-dijo sin rodeos la chica haciéndolo sonrojar-Y creo que eres muy valiente-Eiji parpadeo confuso-Para decirle a alguien que te gusta debes tener…muchos pantalones-

Kikumaru rio nervioso y un poco agradecido.

-Por cierto, Hikari no esta molesta-le comento sonriendo-Solo esta…sorprendida-

-¿Sorprendida?-la chica asintió

-Nunca nadie le había dicho lo que tu…y por lo mismo se puso nerviosa, no sabía que responderte, por que nunca le había pasado-

Raven llego a su lado y recargo el codo en el concreto y su cara en su mano.

-¿Entonces…tengo…oportunidad?-pregunto esperanzado, la pelinegra le sonrió sinceramente

-Eso no lo se, Hikari solo me conto lo que ocurrió pero no menciono nada acerca de sus sentimientos-Eiji sintió el ánimo por los suelos de nuevo-Aunque-continuo la chica-Eso no significa que no puedas seguir intentándolo-Raven le sonrió y regresó al salón de clase, dejándolo sumamente pensativo…

**-0-**

-Aquí tiene su pedido, si desea algo más solo pídalo-dijo la chica al moreno sentado frente a ella, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó de la mesa

-Últimamente tenemos más clientes-dijo Fuwa-san al pelinegro junto a él

-Me pregunto porque será-dijo en tono sarcástico viendo a la chica de orbes aguamarina ir de aquí para allá atendiendo a los clientes, sentía la sangre hervir al ver como los demás la observaban

-Habría mas clientela si mi oneechan estuviera aquí-dijo Raven a su lado, asustándolo, ya que estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que ella había llegado junto a él-Ella tiene más curvas-dijo moviendo sus manos en el aire simulando el cuerpo de su hermana, haciendo reír al hombre mayor

-Creí que aun no notabas las miradas fijas en ti-dijo indiferente Tamaki

-Soy distraída, pero no tanto como mi mama-la chica y Fuwa-san rieron por el comentario, el pelinegro se mantuvo serio

La campana de la puerta se escucho, y los tres voltearon hacia la entrada para atender al recién llegado.

Un hombre pelinegro de ojos ámbar y tez morena, con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul marino. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada deteniéndose en la mesera que lo observaba sorprendida.

Si Raven no conociera bien a Ryoma, podía jurar que lo tenía frente a ella, bufó y se dijo que le preguntaría después si tenía un hermano gemelo.

-Buenas tardes-se adelanto Ishikawa al ver que su compañera no se movía-Tome asiento donde guste, en seguida le llevo el menú-

-Gracias-dijo y le sonrió al muchacho-Pero la verdad estoy buscando a Raven Ryuzaki ¿Es la chica de allí?-pregunto señalando a la pelinegra que aun estaba inmóvil

-y ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto algo hostil

-Necesito hablar con ella sobre mi hermano-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa caminando hacia una mesa libre

-Permítame-dijo dando media vuelta y caminando hacia la chica-Raven, te busca a ti, dice que tiene que hablar contigo sobre su hermano-

-¿Eh? P-pero…-la chica lo pensó un instante, finalmente suspiro y se acercó al hombre que le sonreía-¿En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Hola Raven-saludo como si la conociera de toda la vida-Se que conoces a mi hermano y por lo mismo me gustaría hablar contigo ¿Puedo?-

La chica hizo una mueca-¿Su hermano es Ryoma Echizen?-pregunto dudosa y el hombre soltó una carcajada

-Si, es mi hermano menor, yo soy Ryoga-saludo

La pelinegra lo pensó un poco y accedió pidiéndole que le esperara a que terminara su turno…una vez llego a la cocina de nuevo le suplico a Tamaki que la acompañara, después de suplicar un poco el chico accedió y ella le agradeció haciendo reír a Fuwa-san…

**-0-**

-En cuanto me entere que visitabas a chibisuke y pasabas un buen rato con el quise conocerte, debes ser muy paciente para platicar con el tanto tiempo-

-No realmente, me recomienda libros y después comentamos sobre ellos, es bastante interesante-dijo ella relajada al ver a su lado al chico de orbes lavanda

-Bueno, ya que te estas volviendo cercana a él me gustaría contarte algo y pedirte un favor-ambos jóvenes parpadearon confundidos y observaron al mayor esperando a que hablara-Hace 5 años Ryoma tuvo un accidente-comenzó a relatar son desviar su vista de los menores-Era de noche y llovía muy fuerte, él iba manejando y su esposa iba en el asiento del copiloto, su hijo iba durmiendo en el asiento trasero…la carretera estaba resbalosa, y al dar vuelta en un curva muy cerrada un conductor que iba ebrio los choco, fue bastante grave, Yori murió casi al instante, pero Ryoma y su hijo se pudieron salvar-

-¿Su hijo? Pero… ¿Entonces el niño donde esta?-pregunto casi al instante Raven algo desesperada

Ryoga suspiró y bajo la mirada con evidente tristeza-Después de que Ryoma se enterara de su ceguera dijo que no quería que su hijo tuviera un padre inútil-hizo una pausa y juro que ambos jóvenes habían murmurado algo como _"ridículo"_, sonrió de medio lado y continuo-Así que les pidió a nuestros padres que se encargaran de él y se encerró en su casa, yo voy a verlo de vez en cuando para llevarle algunas cosas y me encargo de los pocos gastos que tiene, he intentado persuadirlo para que vea a Ryosuke o que se opere para recuperar la vista pero simplemente no quiere-

El silencio surgió y cada quien se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que la chica se decidió a romperlo.

-¿Y cual es el favor que quería pedirme?-pregunto

-¿Podrías visitar a Ryosuke y hablarle sobre su padre? Él sabe toda la verdad, porque el lema de mi mama siempre ha sido "Entre familia no hay secretos", y tiene muchas ganas de conocerlo pero con esa actitud que tiene siento que será imposible…así que…por favor… ¿Podrías visitarlo?-pidió viéndola con cara de suplica-

-Pues…-la chica lo pensó y se rasco la cabeza indecisa, ir a conocer al hijo de R sería divertido…pero no quería que su vecino se enfadara con ella después de todo el trabajo que le costó que la aceptara…finalmente pensó que era para bien y asintió-De acuerdo, iré-el hombre sonrió y se puso de pie

-Te lo agradezco en verdad, vamos, te llevare a la casa de mis padres-Tamaki se puso de pie y se despidió de la chica haciendo una caricia en su cabeza, alegando que tenía cosas que hacer-Nos vamos-dijo Ryoga extendiéndole la mano para guiarla al estacionamiento, ella la tomo un poco dudosa pero se armó de valor pensando en que podría ayudar a un niño a recuperar a su padre…a diferencia de ella…

**Continuara…**

**Ok! Esto fue el cap de hoy jeje n.n espero tener el siguiente listo la otra semana n.n en fin contesto reviews**

_**Karly15: **_**holis! Como estas? Me alegra que te guste, ese es el objetivo n.n, espero que este también te guste y sigas dejando review y leyendo n.n en fin nos estamos leyendo por aquí sale? Bye-bye~**

_**Jani-chan: **_**Jani! Holis~! Como estas? Me gusta que te guste :B y ya mas adelante habrá mas tamakixraven, hikarixeiji y ryomaxsakuno n.n lo prometo! Palabra de Uchiha (jaja) en fin espero que te guste este cap, que ya viene lo bueno jojo me despido agradeciendo tu review y pidiendo que no dejes de leer. Te quiero~! Bye-bye~**

**Bueno ahora si, ya me voy, me despido de ustedes y les mando un besote y un abrazote jeje**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	5. Capitulo 5

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión, es responsabilidad de quien lo lee y lo recomienda n.n**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 5**

-Bienvenidos a nuestra casa-dijo Rinko con una sonrisa-Por favor siéntense, y siéntanse como si fuera su hogar-

-Muchas gracias Rinko-san-agradeció la chica y la mujer le negó con la cabeza

-Para nada linda-dio media vuelta y llamó a su nieto-Ryosuke, tenemos visitas, ven por favor-

Unos pasos apresurados bajaron las enormes escaleras y corrieron a la sala, en cuanto vio a la pelinegra se acercó con una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Ryosuke-se presento sentándose junto a la chica-Soy el hijo de Ryoma Echizen, ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto tomando la mano libre de la joven y jalándola hacia él, Ishikawa arrugo la nariz de disgusto, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el niño

-Yo soy Raven, amiga de tu papá-se presento y el moreno agito las manos energéticamente, Ryuzaki sonrió divertida

-Mucho gusto, mi abue dice que me parezco a mi papá aunque tengo el carácter de mi mama ¿Tu que opinas?-

-Opino que tiene toda la razón-

-¿En serio?-pregunto con esperanza marcada en el rostro, la pelinegra asintió-Genial-dijo contento-Entonces ¿Cómo es mi papá?-

-Pues…-Raven colocó un dedo en su barbilla, pensativa-Es como Ryoga-san solo que un poco más bajito y más….-la chica se quedó callada pensando en la palabra correcta

-¿Lindo?-dijo la mujer, apoyando a su hijo menor

-¿Amargado?-pregunto Nanjiroh, burlón

-¿Ermitaño?-dijo el hijo mayor divertido

-Terco, algo testarudo, pero cuando se lo propone es bastante agradable-dijo finalmente ella sonriéndole al niño que la veía fascinado

-¿Y has leído alguno de sus libros? Abue dice que él es escritor-ella hizo una mueca y negó

-Se niega a dármelos por más que se los pido, y los he buscado por todas partes y no los encuentro-dijo frustrada y el niño asintió

-Te entiendo, yo también los he buscado y no hay por ningún lado-

-En fin, estoy esperando a que él me los de, no me gustaría hacerlo enfadar-

-Abuelito dice que también fue jugador de tenis, como tío Ryoga-la chica asintió

-Nos contó, a mi hermana, mi madre y a mí, que jugó hasta poco antes de graduarse, y que decidió dejar, el tenis profesional, para dedicarse a su carrera, incluso, le dio algunos consejos a mi hermana-

-¿En serio?-pregunto el menor con los ojitos brillosos por la emoción-¿Y te ha dicho algo de mi mami?-

Raven negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el niño se decepcionara un poco.

-Lo que pasa es que hay algunas cosas que a pesar del tiempo duelen pero, ya verás que en unos años te contará sobre ella con mucho cariño-

-¿Tú crees?-la mayor asintió y el niño volvió a sonreír, Ryuzaki acarició su cabeza en un gesto maternal-

-Solo dale un poco de tiempo-le pidió

-Por como hablas de é, juraría que son amigos desde hace años-sugirió Rinko con una sonrisa, ella negó

-R no es una persona complicada de entender…se parece mucho a mi hermana en el carácter-sonrió divertida

-Entonces Rave-chan ¿Tienes una hermana?-la chica asintió a Ryosuke

-Es mi hermana gemela, es mayor que yo por…unos minutos-dijo divertida, haciendo reír a los Echizen mientras Tamaki intentaba no perderse en su mundo de "rosa" al verla sonreír-Se llama Hikari-

-¿Y tu mamá?-pregunto Nanjiroh

-Su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki, es muy despistada y trabajadora, es buena madre-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Y tu papá?-pregunto Ryosukel, Raven hizo una mueca incómoda y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando en que decirle

-Es un poco complicado-dijo Tamaki, antes de que ella pudiera decir nada-A veces es difícil hablar sobre algunas cosas-

El niño asintió con expresión seria-Entiendo-dijo

A pesar de que el chico no sabía nada, pensó en decir algo antes de que ella se sintiera incómoda, lo cual agradeció profundamente, ya que la mayoría de los casos no sabía que contestar.

-Gracias-movió los labios ella hacia Ishikawa que negó con la cabeza restándole importancia

Ryosuke, que no pasó por desapercibida aquella ultima acción, sonrió maliciosamente en su cabeza y pensó en molestar un poco al mayor.

-Así que Rave-chan, ¿Tienes novio?-ella volvió a sonreír y negó con la cabeza-Pero…debes tener a alguien que te guste ¿No? O al menos debes tener a alguien a quien tú le gustes-

Raven sonrió nerviosa ante la pregunta el niño.

-¿Por qué la pregunta Ryosuke?-dijo ella sin saber que contestar, y menos con Tamaki viéndole fijamente

-Oh por nada, es que, bueno, eres bastante bonita, así que se me hace raro que no tengas novio, porque en todos los cuentos siempre, la chica bonita tiene novio-

-Si, pero eso es al final, y los cuentos y la vida real no tienen nada que ver-dijo Ishikawa mas serio de lo normal, divirtiendo al niño

-Bueno, pero yo insisto en que deberías tener novio-dijo el menor con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Por qué quieres que tenga novio?- pregunto ella divertida

-Porque si yo tuviera tu edad, te pediría que fueras mi novia-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, divirtiéndose por saber que el chico era presa de los celos, los dos mayores comenzaron a reír divertidos por las ocurrencias del niño-Eres muy linda y además eres lista, yo sería feliz contigo-

Ryuzaki se sonrojo por los halagos del niño y no hacia más que sonreír nerviosa, sin notar que el chico a su lado tenía ganas de asesinar al pequeño Echizen.

-N-no es para tanto Ryosuke-dijo ella poniéndose de pie-De cualquier forma, ya es hora de irme, mi madre no sabe donde estoy y hoy llega temprano a casa así que tal vez haga todo un show-dijo imaginando a su madre llamando a todos los lugares que frecuentaba para preguntar por ella-Vendré a verte pronto, lo prometo-

-Esta bien-dijo el niño resignado sin soltar su mano-Pero la próxima vez vienes con tu novia ¿Si?-dijo inocente, Tamaki tuvo ganas de ahorcar al menor

-Tal vez-dijo ella divertida y se despidió de los adultos que le pidieron que los visitara pronto nuevamente.

Ishikawa y Ryosuke intercambiaron miradas de odio y después, el pelinegro siguió a la chica a la salida con expresión molesta.

-Son divertidos-dijo el niño sonriendo-Me agradan, ojala los vea pronto-

-Sé que vendrán pronto-le guiño un ojo su abuela correspondiendo a la sonrisa

-Tengo el presentimiento de que Ryoma cambiara para bien-susurró Ryoga contento y su padre asintió

-Raven debe ser alguien muy paciente para aguantar a ese testarudo-concluyó Nanjiroh y los otros dos adultos asintieron a aquella afirmación

**-0-**

-Te acompaño a casa-dijo el pelinegro haciendo sonrojar a su compañera

-No te preocupes, esta cerca-

-No, ya es de noche, te acompaño a casa-dijo comenzando a andar, ella suspiró y sonrió

-De acuerdo, como desees-dijo resignada

El silencio que surgió fue bastante cómodo para ella, aunque el ni siquiera lo noto. Venía suido en sus pensamientos, ese mocoso le había dado en que pensar…

La verdad es que a él le gustaba ella, estaba claro para él, pero no se había planteado la idea de que a ella le gustara alguien que no fuese él. No es que daba por hecho que ella le quería, pero parecía demasiado despistada como para andar pensando en algo así. Frustrado, se dio por vencido y desvió sus orbes lavanda hacia la chica que caminaba junto a él con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas…suspiró inaudiblemente y trago saliva con dificultad.

-Neh-le habló ocultando su nerviosismo, Raven volteó a verlo casi al instante-¿A ti…te gusta alguien?-

-¿Eh?-la pregunta le sorprendió e incluso detuvo su andar por un momento, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensifico y rápidamente alcanzó al chico junto a ella, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual-P-pues… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-dijo rápidamente

Ishikawa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo que tanto quería saber-Me quede con la duda después de que Ryosuke te pregunto-

-Emm…pues…yo…eh…s-si-dijo susurrando la ultima palabra, aunque para él fue completamente audible, ella suspiró y se armó de valor para preguntar lo que anhelaba saber-¿Y a ti?-

-Si, me gusta alguien-admitió sin problema, la chica suspiro nuevamente, pensando que era patético hacerse ilusiones con que fuese ella

Siguieron andando en silencio, cada quien rompiéndose la cabeza, intentando imaginar una persona que hubiese llamado la atención del otro, sin llegar a un resultado concreto.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó finalmente Ishikawa, dándose por vencido

-¿Eh?-la pregunta le descoloco, al sentir que le habían leído sus pensamientos

-¿Quién es? La persona que te gusta-

-No puedo decirte-dijo ella con la cara color rojo

-¿Lo conozco?-pregunto, insistiendo, no quería quedarse con la duda, Ryuzaki hizo una mueca graciosa y asintió

-Bastante bien diría yo-sugirió la pelinegra con una sonrisa divertida, haciendo que el chico volviera a sumirse en sus pensamientos

Pararon frente a la puerta de entrada y ella volteó hacia él para despedirse. La expresión en el rostro de Tamaki era bastante extraña…una especie de sorpresa invadía sus facciones. Raven se sintió descubierta.

-Te gus…-

-Buenas noches Tamaki-kun-dijo rápidamente y en un movimiento ya estaba dentro de su casa con la cara más roja que el cabello de Eiji-Lo sabe-susurró sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado

El pelinegro se quedó con media frase en la boca, suspiró frustrado y dio media vuelta para encaminarse a su casa, pateó el suelo frustrado y comenzó a andar molesto.

-Le gusta Wataru…-susurró, con desesperación

Subió al tren y se dejó caer frustrado sobre su asiento, arrugo la nariz disgustado y sintió las lágrimas de rabia acumularse en sus ojos

-Le gusta Wataru-volvió a susurrar-Soy un idiota-se recriminó, pues en algún momento, se había hecho ilusiones…

**Continuara…**

**Me gusta n.n me agrada como va, le agradezco a Jani por haberme dado la idea de Ryosuke jaja fue divertido**

**En fin, contesto reviews.**

_**Karly15: **_**que bueno que te haya gustado n. te dejo la conti que espero te guste también vale? Me despido cuídate y gracias por tu review! Bye!**

_**Kt-chan: **_**me agrada que te haya gustado el cap anterior n.n que bueno que hayas entendidos las preguntas que te hice porq fue raro xD jaja en fin, espero que este cap te guste con el mini Ryoma n.n te quiero, cuídate y gracias por dejar review n.n bye-bye~**

**Ok me despido, deseándoles lo mejor y mandándoles un abrazote y besote. Cuidense. Bye**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 10 de Junio de 2012**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_

_**10:58 pm**_


	6. Capitulo 6

_**PoT no me pertenece, pero este fic si, hao esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, tal vez en este cap haya mucho OoC por parte de Ryoma :S en fin espero les guste**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 6**

Ató su cabello en una coleta alta con el delgado y largo listón rosado que había encontrado entre sus cosas. Hacía tanto calor que sentía moriría deshidratada. Las puntas de la cinta cayeron por sus hombros hasta la mitad de su abdomen y se dejo caer en el tapete de su habitación

-Raven levántate del piso-ordenó su madre al pasar y verla allí tirada como si estuviese muriendo

-Calor-fue todo lo que dijo sacando su lengua, sedienta

-Levántate del piso-volvió a ordenar Sakuno-Que haga calor no significa que te estés muriendo-

-Lo estoy-replico sentándose-Prefiero que llueva, no me gusta tanto calor-

Ryuzaki mayor suspiró y sonrió.

-Pudiste haber ido con Hikari y tus amigos al parque, pero preferiste quedarte-

La mirada de la joven bajo al suelo por la mención de la salida de ese día, sus amigas habían tenido la grandiosa idea de invitar a Wataru y a Tamaki para "averiguar" quien le gustaba, pero después del incidente el Viernes, no tenía ganas de encontrarse con el pelinegro de frente. Sabía su secreto, estaba casi segura. Y lo más seguro era que la rechazara, ¡Claro! Ella no era tan atlética como su hermana y mucho menos tenía su cuerpo…porque si algo le envidiaba a Hikari, era su cuerpo. Ladeo la cabeza haciendo que el listón se deslizara por su brazo hacia el suelo. Todo era su culpa por bocona.

Lanzó un gemido de frustración y dirigió sus manos hacia su cabeza revolviendo su cabello.

-Soy un fracaso-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto su madre en el marco de la puerta, y la menor brincó recordando que no estaba sola

-Es que…-no se molesto en subir la mirada, simplemente volvió a suspirar y negó con la cabeza-No, nada mama-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si-dijo y sonrió como pudo, para convencer a su madre

-De acuerdo, cuando quieras hablarlo te escuchare-dijo, de manera comprensiva la mayor en dirección a su habitación, Raven medio sonrió, nunca podría engañar a su progenitora

-Gracias mama-susurró y se levantó en dirección a su cama, dejándose caer, olvidando por completo su molestia hacia el clima del día.

Se quedó quieta mucho tiempo, observando fijamente al techo como si fuese el objeto más interesante del mundo…pensaba en todos los posibles escenarios que pudiesen haber ocurrido si iba ese día…no quería que él la rechazara frente a todos, y lo más probable es que después de eso todo se tornara más incómodo para los demás.

Comenzó a sentir sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder al cansancio.

-Probablemente moriré escondiéndome de él-susurró y se dejó vencer por el sueño…

**-0-**

Hikari llegó después de la hora de la comida, se le veía bastante animada, Sakuno supuso que se la había pasado bien.

-¿Ya comiste cariño?-

-Si-respondió la menor en dirección a las escaleras

-Neh, Hikari-le habló su madre, haciendo que la chica volteara-¿Tu sabes si le ocurrió algo a tu hermana?-

-No, ¿Qué tiene?-

-No lo se, pero, ¿No lo has notado? Ha estado bastante distraída estos dos días y hoy se quedo dormida casi enseguida de que te fuiste y no ha despertado, y si ha despertado no ha querido bajar a comer-

-Pues…ayer se le veía un poco deprimida, pero no sé que haya ocurrido-se quedó quieta pensando en lo que le pudiese haber ocurrido y pensó que también había visto a Ishikawa bastante…triste-Iré a ver si puedo hablar con ella-sugirió y en un dos por tres ya estaba en su habitación

Abrió la puerta y encontró la luz apagada, con un bulto acostado en la cama contigua a la suya, se acercó al lecho y vio a su gemela tapada hasta a cabeza con las cobijas.

-Raven-le habló agitándola-Raven-llamó de nuevo jalando las sábanas para descobijarla-Raven-cada vez que le llamaba subia el tono de voz-Raven-

-Cierra el pico Hikari me duele la cabeza-contesto la menor cubriéndose la oreja con una mano y jalando hacia ella las cobijas nuevamente

-Estamos a 30 grados allá afuera y tu tapada hasta los huesos ¿Acaso planeas morir deshidratada o por inanición?-

-No me disgusta tu idea-mencionó, cubriéndose nuevamente

-Raven, no estoy jugando-

-Yo tampoco, y ya no me hables, siento que me reventara la cabeza, tu voz taladra mis tímpanos-

-No tengo la voz tan aguda-se quejo la mayor

-¿Y?-

-Cuando estas así te pones insoportable-dijo Hikari dando media vuelta

-Tu siempre eres insoportable-concluyo la otra frunciendo el ceño

La ojirubí bufo, odiaba cuando su gemela se ponía así, ni ella se aguantaba.

Se rascó la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró de frente con su madre que esperaba le explicara, pero no tenía la más mínima idea.

-No pude hablar con ella, esta dormida-

-¿Aún?-pregunto preocupada la mujer, Hikari asintió-Esta bien, no vamos a forzarla-aceptó y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su hija-Ve a darte un baño y ponte la pijama, debes estar cansada-

La primogénita asintió con la cabeza y subió nuevamente por las escaleras en dirección al baño.

Sakuno suspiró e hizo una mueca, le preocupaba la actitud de su hija menor, ya que no era muy común que le ocurriera, pero había decidido esperar a que ella decidiera contarle lo ocurrido. Suspiró nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina, haría el almuerzo de las gemelas para el día siguiente y después se iría a descansar.

**-0-**

Se dejo caer en el suelo de su departamento frente a la gran ventana que le daba la vista panorámica de la ciudad, Kuro, su gato, se acurruco en sus piernas ronroneando, esperando a que su dueño comenzara a rascarle tras las orejas. Tamaki suspiró y se sintió estúpido, porque aquella relación era unilateral…

-¿Cuál relación? Ella solo me considera su amigo-suspiro frustrado dejando de acariciar al gato que de inmediato protesto

Había ido esa tarde con la esperanza de verla y preguntarle para aclarar sus dudas, pero su esperanza cayó al suelo cuando no apareció con su hermana, Hikari había dicho que no se había sentido bien esa mañana por lo que no quiso ir. Casi enseguida dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, más Wataru, su mejor amigo de toda la vida y ahora la persona que más odiaba, le pidió que se quedara con ellos. Finalmente después de muchas suplicas, accedió, más regreso a casa temprano tampoco tenía muchas ganas de quedarse allí.

-Nunca me había pasado, supongo que así se siente cuando te rechazan-dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho-Duele-sonrió con tristeza y volvió a suspirar-En fin, hora de dormir Kuro-dijo poniéndose de pie para correr las cortinas

Se recostó en su lecho y se tapo con una sabana delgada, se quito sus lentes y los dejo en la mesa junto a la lámpara, lanzó un último suspiro al aire y cerró los ojos. El pequeño gato negro dio vueltas en su cojín y finalmente se hecho sobre el.

-Oyasumi Kuro-susurró y el sueño le venció

**-0-**

-¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo?-pregunto exasperada Kimiko

Raven se la había pasado todo el día observando por la ventana con aire distraído, y a pesar de que los profesores le pillaban siempre sabía que contestar. Eiji parecía tener el animo por lo suelos desde hacía una semana y Hikari se la pasaba evitando quedarse a solas con él.

-Joder, pareciera que les dio a todos por deprimirse-se quejo Kazuma por un instante sintiéndose contagiado por el aura tan pesada de los otros.

Yume suspiro y medio sonrió, acercó su mano a la cabeza de la pelinegra y comenzó a acariciarla.

-Pobrecita Rave-chan, se siente mal-dijo con ternura sonriendo, sorprendiendo a la otra-Sea lo que sea no dejes que te deprima-dijo esta vez acariciando también la cabeza del pelirrojo

-No es tan sencillo-contestaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo, la ojirubí miró hacia el lado contrario, sonrojada

-Por lo menos pueden intentarlo-sugirió con una sonrisa

-Lo intentare-acepto ella y regreso su atención al exterior donde llovía sin descanso

-Que clima tan raro tenemos-dijo Kazuma en un suspiro-Parece que se pone de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo-opinó divertido, mofándose de los dos distraídos

-Cierra la boca-dijo Hikari molesta

-Hola chicos-saludo un rubio entrando al salón para llegar junto a ellos

-Hola Wataru-kun-saludaron Yume y Kimiko

-Rave-chan ¿Has visto a Tamaki?-la de orbes aguamarina negó-Pensaba que tu sabrías donde esta-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida

-Porque últimamente pasa mucho tiempo contigo, me sorprende que aun no te haya dado la dirección de su casa-la pelinegra se sonrojo por el comentario y aparento molestarse

-Aun así no soy su niñera, tu deberías saber donde esta, van en el mismo grado-

-No lo he visto desde ayer que regreso a su casa, dijo que se sentía al y que iría a dormir, pero no contesta su celular y no he podido ir a verlo-

-No es un niño, sabrá cuidarse-contesto de forma ruda regresando su atención al exterior, a los demás les sorprendió la forma en que respondió

-¿Te sientes bien Rave-chan?-pregunto Kimiko confusa

-Mejor que nunca-dijo irónica

-¿Qué te hizo el teme para que te molestaras así?-pregunto Wataru, sospechando el porque se su respuesta

-Nada-

-Raven, dime que te hizo para ir a…-

-Nada, no me hizo nada, no se nada de él desde el viernes ¿Ya? ¿Contentos?-contesto poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón, Kazuma y Kimiko se escondieron detrás de Yume

-Raven da miedo cuando se enoja-

Hikari, Wataru y Eiji asintieron concordando con el comentario.

Kikumaru se quedó pensativo después de ver salir a la pelinegra y su vista inmediatamente llegó a la gemela mayor, hizo una mueca y se armó de valor.

-Hi-Hikari-la aludida pego un brinco al saber quien le llamaba-¿Podemos hablar mas tarde?-

Ryuzaki se puso nerviosa al instante pero asintió, tenían que aclarar ese asunto de inmediato.

-Después de clases ¿si?-el pelirrojo asintió y se le vio un poco más animado

Las clases continuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, aunque Raven no regresó a clases y sus cosas desaparecieron misteriosamente.

**-0-**

Aun era temprano, y la persona que tocaba insistentemente su puerta parecía desesperada. Camino con tranquilidad hacia la entrada y abrió. Al instante reconoció el aroma familiar de la menor que estaba de pie totalmente empapada.

-¿Raven?-pregunto-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No tuviste clases?-

Ryoma preguntaba preocupado de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a su pequeña "intrusa", al no recibir respuesta se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar. La chica dio tres pasos y espero a que el mayor cerrara la puerta, tenía los puños cerrados y mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

-¿Qué ocurre?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un tono de voz más autoritario

-Me siento como una estúpida-soltó de repente con toda la furia acumulada dejándose caer en la silla del comedor que Echizen le había ofrecido

-¿Qué paso ahora?-la voz del mayor se suavizo al escuchar la respuesta de la chica, por un momento le asusto el que llegara tan de repente

-Que soy una idiota-dijo dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa-Solo a mi se me ocurre puntear tan alto-

-¿Tan alto?-pregunto él sin comprender

-Tamaki esta fuera de mi alcance, eso es seguro-

Ryoma sonrió comprendiendo por donde iba el punto y se inclino un poco hacia ella-¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-P-pues nadie pero…-

-¿Entonces?-pregunto-No veo por qué no puedas gustarle-

Raven se sonrojo y levanto la cabeza-¿Cómo…?-

-Me imagino a que te refieres-sonrió nuevamente

Volvió a suspirar y sintió el calor en los ojos.

-R-le llamó al mayor que aun esperaba a que ella decidiera contarle exactamente el porqué de su enfado

-¿Si?-

-Eres mi mejor amigo-dijo acercándose a él para abrazarlo

Al principio se sorprendió por lo que le dijo y el gesto tan repentino, más volvió a sonreír y correspondió al gesto, rodeando los hombros de la chica y acariciando su cabeza. Casi al instante sintió las gotas de agua salada que mojaban su playera.

-Tú también eres mi mejor amiga-concluyo Ryoma consolando a la adolescente que ya no podía parar de llorar…

**Continuara…**

**Mmmm siento como si….naaaah xD en fin espero les haya gustado n.n dejen review!**

**Ahora a contestar e que me dejaron **

_**Jani: **_**Janiiiii! Holi~s xD me alegra leer tu review :D que bueno que te guste, n.n ojala este cap tambien te guste. n.n ya sabes deja review xD y espero las actualizaciones de tus fics jaja en fin nos estamos hablando (: tq**

**Ahora si me voy (: los quiero, cuídense. **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	7. Capitulo 7

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión, algo de OoC espero me perdonen (: **_

**Canción (que escuche al comenzar el capitulo): Lovesong-Adele**

**Él**

**Capitulo 7**

La campana de fin de clases sonó y el corazón de ambos jóvenes dio un vuelco, era hora de poner las cosas claras. Hikari se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, escucho los pasos que se acercaban y se detenían junto a ella.

-¿Vamos a la azotea? Aprovechemos ahora que ha parado de llover-sugirió Eiji a su lado, que aunque sonaba seguro, temblaba por dentro.

-Si-fue todo lo que su garganta le dejo contestar y emprendieron el camino hacia la terraza de la escuela

Una vez que a puerta de metal se cerró detrás de ellos, Kikumaru trago saliva con dificultad y se mojo los labios.

-Que-quería preguntarte tu opinión sobre l-lo que…te dije-logro decir entre tartamudeos

-Opinión-susurro Hikari procesando la oración-Eiji-sempai yo…-las palabras se atoraron en su garganta y no pudo hablar más, bajo la cabeza como derrotada y cerró los ojos con fuerza

El pelirrojo se entristeció y sintió un nudo en la garganta-Entiendo-dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse…quería correr y echarse a llorar como niño

-Chotto…-le detuvo ella al verlo caminar de regreso al interior del edificio-¿Por qué te…vas?-

-Porque yo…-trago con dificultad, intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta, sin éxito-Yo no te gusto ¿Cierto?-ella bajo la mirada de nuevo, clavándola en el suelo, él suspiró-No te preocupes, somos amigos ¿No?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendida, él pelirrojo sonrió con intención de irse de una buena vez-Chotto mate Eiji-sempai tu no…-

-No te preocupes, ya no te molestare con eso, olvídalo-dijo abatido

-¿Es que ya no te importa acaso?-pregunto con algo de rabia y sintiendo sus ojos arder

-¿El que?-

-¿Ya no te importa…lo que tengo que decir?-

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos y hacia todo lo que podía por contenerlas-Se lo que me ibas a decir-

-Entonces…tu me gustas no es igual a mi me gustas ¿Verdad?-pregunto Ryuzaki sintiéndose sofocada por su propia respiración, que había aumentado por la desesperación que brotaba en su interior

-No lo creo-

-Entiendo-dijo abatida, bajando por última vez la cabeza en ese rato-Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí-

-Lamento haberte hecho sentir incómoda-dijo mirando al lado contrario de ella con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus pupilas vidriosas

Hikari levanto la cabeza y camino con orgullo hacia la puerta, le abrió y desapareció…al instante las lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Eiji*

**-0-**

-¿Hikari?-pregunto Raven al verla entrar con la expresión abatida y toda empapada, al momento, cerró el libro entre sus manos y tomo una toalla para comenzar a secarle el cabello, su madre se encontraba trabajando, pero seguro que si la hubiese visto hecha una sopa habría puesto el grito en el cielo

-Nada-respondió secamente

-Puedes decírmelo-dijo con extrema ternura, aunque esperaba que no le reclamara que ella no le contara lo que le ocurría

-Fui…-su voz se quebró y suspiro, intentando apaciguarse-Eiji-sempai me rechazó-

-¿Qué?-pregunto casi al borde de un ataque, completamente sorprendida

-Lo que oíste Raven, me rechazó. Me ilusionó diciéndome que yo le gustaba y después, cuando por fin iba a decirle que él a mi también, me dice que no tenemos nada de que hablar-se mordió su labio inferior conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaba con salir desde hacia algunas horas-Me rechazó Raven, se acabó-

-Eso no tiene sentido-dijo la menor sin dejar de secar el cabello de su hermana

-Ve a decírselo a alguien que realmente le importe-dijo zafándose con brusquedad del agarre, volvió a tomar la bolsa de raquetas y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación

-Chotto-dio un par de pasos agigantados (el tiempo le había dado experiencia con algunos arranques de su hermana) y tomo la muñeca jalándola hacia ella-Hikari-

-¿Qué?-pregunto molesta, intentando ocultar la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos

La mayor se tensó un instante al sentir los brazos de su hermana rodearla y obligarla a acomodar su cabeza en su hombro.

-No estés triste Oneechan-susurró Raven sin saber que más decir

Agradeció el gesto profundamente y se dejo hacer, pero después se sintió demasiado avergonzada y se jaloneo, esperando soltarse-Chotto-dijo sonrojada-Voy a jugar tenis, regresare mas tarde-anunció intentando zafarse y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible

-Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo-dijo la de orbes aguamarina descolocando a su gemela que volvió a sentir las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos

-Yo no…-la voz volvió a quebrarse y finalmente las gotas saladas brotaron y recorrieron sus mejillas-¿Que hice mal, Rave? Solo…tenía vergüenza, solo…espere unos días-

-Tal vez debiste decírselo al momento-

-No pude…simplemente no pude-

-Desahógate Hikari, llora todo lo que quieras…nadie lo sabrá-dijo cómplice la menor, y Hikari sabía, que cuando su gemela le prometía no decirle a nadie, no le diría a NADIE

**-0-**

Wataru entró a las canchas silbando una tonada alegre, aunque todavía se sentí bastante preocupado por Tamaki, estaba pensando en hacerle una visita a su casa pero aun no se decidía.

En el rincón mas apartado divisó a un bulto de mata pelirroja abrazado a sus rodillas, Eiji estaba ahí, inmóvil, sollozando. Bajo la mirada apenado, no le gustaba ver así al chico mas alegre del grupo de Raven, y al chico que se había vuelto su amigo, ya que ambos tenían el mismo entusiasmo por la mayoría de las cosas.

-Eiji-le llamó acercándose despacio, como temiendo que si hacía algún movimiento bruco, el chico se rompería-¿Qué te ocurre?-

-Ya no sé que hacer Wataru-dijo como pudo, entre hipidos y sollozos

-¿Qué ocurre?-volvió a preguntar

-Es…Ryuzaki-san-

-¿Rave-chan?-pregunto tanteando el terreno, aunque sabía de quien se trataba-¿O Hikari-kun?-

Kikumaru sintió como si la herida en su pecho le ardiera con solo escuchar que pronunciara el nombre de la chica

-Con Rave-chan no tengo inconvenientes-

-¿Qué ocurrió con Hikari-kun?-

-Me…rechazó-

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido

-Lo que has oído, no le gusto de la misma forma en que ella me gusta-

-Pero yo creí que…-

-Creíste mal-le interrumpió el tenista, no quería escucharlo, solo le haría más daño-Yo también lo creí por un momento pero…estaba equivocado-

-Esto debe ser una clase de malentendido-

-No hay malentendido-dijo rotundamente, levantando la cabeza-Se lo pregunté claramente y me dijo que no era el mismo tipo de gustar-

-P-pero… ¿Le dijiste que la quieres? ¿Qué estas enamorado de ella?-pregunto desconcertado el rubio

-Yo…ya se lo había dicho, y hoy solo quería preguntarle si sentía lo mismo-

-¿Y?-

-Con su mirada y su actitud me dijo todo, no necesité escuchar el resto-declaro sintiendo nuevos surcos de lágrimas recorrer el mismo camino que las anteriores

-Joder, no me gusta verte deprimido-

-A mi tampoco me gusta estar deprimido ¿Sabes?-dijo de forma hostil

Wataru suspiró y le extendió una mano-Vamos, tienes que secarte, estas hecho una sopa, y hay que ver como animarte…-

-Quiero quedarme aquí-dijo hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas

-Vamos-volvió a insistirle-Debes distraerte-

Finalmente suspiro, tomo la mano que le ofrecía y le ayudo a ponerse pie-Vamos-

-Falto el hoi hoi-dijo intentando animarle, con una sonrisa-Pero con eso me basta por ahora-

Eiji sonrió abatido y comenzó a caminar junto al mayor

**-0-**

-Lo siento-se disculpo Hikari buscando con la mirada a lo lejos

La persona con la que había chocado retrocedió un par de pasos por el golpe pero al instante le reconoció, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel, era la primera vez que se veían desde la tarde anterior en la escuela

-¿Ryuzaki-san?-dijo…preguntando y afirmando a la vez, algo inseguro

-Ki…Eiji-san-contesto sorprendida bajando la mirada

-¿Qué…haces aquí?-

-Mi hermana me dijo que…nos viéramos aquí cuando ella saliera de trabajar ¿No la has visto?-

Él negó con la cabeza-Yo estoy buscando a Wataru-

-¿Wataru-kun?-pregunto confusa, miró su muñeca más concretamente al reloj en esta-Mi hermana ya esta bastante retrasada…la mataré-dijo algo sombría-Para ella es default-declaró

Eiji sonrió divertido por el comentario e intento contener la risa-Wataru siempre llega tarde a todos lados, así que no me extraña de él-

-¿Qué?-pregunto notoriamente ofendida-La puntualidad es importante, tú eres tenista, deberías saberlo-

-Yo lo se, pero él no lo es y la verdad…-suspiró abatido-A veces pienso que le da igual-

El sonido de un móvil les hizo volver a la realidad, de la que sin notarlo, se habían distanciado sumidos en una burbuja donde solo ellos estaban. Hikari sacó su celular y revisó el mensaje nuevo proveniente de Raven _"Gambatte, oneechan" _y entonces cayó en cuenta, oh si, Raven iba a morir.

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-R…Raven no vendrá-dijo con dificultad y llena de nervios

-¿Por qué?-pregunto y fue esta vez su celular el que sonó, lo tomó y revisó el nuevo mensaje "Diviértete Eiji" Wataru había sido bastante…suspiro y se sonrojo

-¿Pasó algo?-

-Wataru tampoco…tampoco vendrá-

-E-entonces…-

Kikumaru tragó saliva y se armó de todo el valor que creyó perdido el día anterior-¿A dónde…iban a ir?-pregunto interrumpiéndole

-No lo sé, a dar un paseo…supongo-contesto, nerviosa

-Pues…vamos-

-¿Seguro?-

Asintió con seguridad esta vez-¿Quieres ir a algún lado en especial?-

-Me agrada…el parque que esta cerca de aquí-

Vamos entonces-dijo él sonriendo, ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara, ella lo rodeo con manos temblorosas

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, cada quien sumido en sus pensamientos. Hikari cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, cosa inusual en ella, que era la seguridad andante.

-N…neh-le llamó cuando por fin pudo hablar-Yo…tengo que decirte algo importante-

-¿Nani?-pregunto el tenista sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel

-Yo… no quiero separarme de ti... Eiji-sempai-dijo cabizbaja-Tú me gustas y puede que yo no te guste de la misma manera, pero... me gustaría que al menos me permitieras ser tu amiga-

Se detuvo sorprendido mirándola fijamente y procesando con cuidado a información-¿Lo…dices en serio?-

-¡P-por supuesto!-se apresuró a contestar, apretando el agarre de su mano a la manga de la chamarra del muchacho-B-bueno, no es que me agrade la idea de ser rechazada-dijo intentando bromear-Pero puedo soportarlo si seguimos como…-

En un movimiento rápido y ya la tenia pegada a su cuerpo, abrazándola con fuerza como si la vida se le fuera en ello, sin dejarle terminar la frase.

-¿Qué…pasa?-pregunto quieta y sorprendida

-Tú…también me gustas-confesó, apretándola un poco más

-¿Qué?-pregunto desconcertada-Pero si ayer tu me…-

La risa suave del chico le interrumpió de nuevo-Creo que saque conclusiones precipitadas-comenzó a explicarse-Pensé…que solo te gustaba como amigo-

Esta vez ella fue la que rio, Kikumaru se sintió extasiado por escucharle reír de esa forma, nunca antes le había oído reírse de esa forma, tan…libre-Yo creí lo mismo…pero…pensé que ni siquiera querías ser mi amigo-

-¿Y por qué no?-dijo sonriendo al sentir que ella correspondía al abrazo

-No lo se, creí que te molestaba…estabas tan apurado por irte ayer que pensé…que ya no querías verme-

-Es que…-sintió las mejillas rojas y comenzó a reír nuevamente por nerviosismo-Estaba nervioso y me sentía muy deprimido, no quería que me vieras…llorar-dijo lo último en un susurro

Hikari le abrazó más fuerte y sonrió-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal-

-Ni yo a ti-

Se quedaron en silencio sin moverse, disfrutando del calor que se brindaban entre ellos y la sensación tan agradable de estar allí, juntos.

-Neh Eiji-sempai-habló ella, nerviosa

-¿Hmm?-fue todo lo que dijo, concentrándose en aspirar el delicioso aroma a cerezos de Hikari

-Daisuki yo-dijo completamente sonrojada y el corazón de Kikumaru dio un vuelco de la felicidad

-Daisuki yo Hikari-respondió contento e igualmente sonrojado

**-0-**

-Bien, creo que esto ya esta-dijo Raven con una sonrisa sentándose junto a Wataru que aun observaba entre los arbustos a la pareja que se abrazaba con gusto a lo lejos

-Menos mal que solo duro un día este malentendido o ambos terminarían por estallar-concluyo el rubio con una sonrisa

-Bueno-dijo ella alejándose del lugar y poniéndose de pie-Entonces creo que…-

-Usted señorita-le dijo Ishida extendiéndole su brazo como Wataru lo había hecho hacia Hikari hacia unos minutos-Y yo tenemos que hablar-la pelinegra arqueó las cejas esperando explicación-Para que me cuente del porqué de su cambio de humor y su repentino enfado con Tamaki-la sola mención del nombre del chico hizo que le ardiera el pecho y le doliera el corazón-¿Te apetece ir por un café?-

Ryuzaki observo al chico que le sonreía y le ofrecía su brazo con seguridad, finalmente suspiró y lo tomó con un poco de inseguridad.

-Vale pero…prométeme…que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-Hecho, ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurrió?-Raven suspiró y comenzó a relatarle su problema al rubio que comenzó a escuchar en silencio…

**Continuara…**

***Joder, si las mujeres lloran, lo hombres también ¬¬**

**Canción (que escuche al terminar el cap): La Flaca-Jarabe de Palo**

**Aww que lindo un cap dedicado al HikarixEiji, especialmente para Jani-chan :3 espero te haya gustado oneechan n.n**

_**Aifonsy: **_**hola! Que bueno que te guste n.n y no desesperes, que primero debo poner a estos personajes porq gracias ellos se dara el ryosaku (que por cierto planeo comenzara en el sig cap jojo) en fin, gracias por tu review y ojala te haya gustado este cap (: cuídate bye!**

**Bueno, me despido agradeciendo a Jani-chan por haberme ayudado a escribir y a ustedes por leer (: **

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


	8. Capitulo 8

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro, disculpen el OoC pero creo que no se pudo evitar**_

**Canción (al iniciar el capitulo): Help!-The Beatles**

**Él**

**Capitulo 8**

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Hikari, por favor-

-Dije que no Raven-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto la menor haciendo un puchero

-Porque es ridículo-

-Oh por favor-se quejo-Quiero que Sakuno y R sean felices y están solos, y no veo el inconveniente por el cual puedan salir ¿Neh?-

-Raven, no tenemos 7 años para andar pensando en estas cosas, la vida amorosa de Mamá y de Ryoma es problema de ellos-

-Por favor, solo necesitan un empujón-

-No-se negó moviendo la cabeza y poniéndose de pie para salir de allí-Y es mi última palabra-dijo totalmente segura, la mirada de su hermana cambio a una más seria…

**-0-**

-¿Cómo demonios me convenciste?-se pregunto Hikari caminando al lado de su hermana en dirección a la casa del Echizen

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero oneechan-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción la pelinegra

-Si ya lo note-dijo irónica la mayor

Raven abrió la puerta con la llave del marco y entró como si fuese su casa, su gemela dudo un poco pero al final entró y cerro tras de ella.

-¡R!-gritó la de orbes aguamarina haciéndose escuchar por toda la casa su voz

-Estoy en la cocina, no grites-respondió el mayor apareciendo por la puerta del fondo con una tetera y una taza en la mano y dos latas de ponta en la otra-Bienvenida Hikari, tu hermana menciono que vendrías-

La Ryuzaki mayor se quedo estática y perpleja, ¿Desde cuando venia planeando esto su diabólica hermana menor? Solo Kami y ella lo sabrían.

-Siéntete en confianza-le apremió Ryoma señalando un asiento junto a él en el sillón donde se había acomodado

La gemela menor se encaminó igualmente a la sala y tomo asiento, acomodo la taza y se sirvió el té. Ryoma abrió la ponta de uva y dejo la otra enfrente al puesto libre que sería para Hikari, que, despacio, se deslizo hasta el lugar que le había indicado anteriormente su vecino.

-Rave mencionó que te gustaba la ponta, espero que te guste la de frambuesa-

-Es mi favorita-respondió dándole un sorbo a la lata

Ryoma esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-Me alegro-comento- ¿Ya has leído el libro que te dije Raven?-

-Si, pero creo que escritores como Edgar Allan Poe son más de mi estilo-

-Ya lo note, entonces no te gusto-

-No, no, claro que me gusto-

-Me alegra, es uno de los libros que, al menos a tu edad no esta mal leer-le dio otro sorbo al refresco y se paso una mano por el cabello, Hikari no pudo evitar dirigir sus ojos hacia los párpados cerrados del mayor-¿Ocurre algo?-Ryuzaki dio una respingo cuando él volteo su rostro hacia ella

-N-no, nada-dijo bajando la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo la curiosidad que sentía-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo Raven divertida ganándose una mirada mordaz por parte de su hermana

-Claro-respondió Echizen dando un golpecito en la frente de la Ryuzaki menor que solo arrugo la nariz disgustada

-¿Puedo ver tus ojos?-pidió y se arrepintió al instante al ver que el semblante del mayor cambio a uno serio totalmente-L-lo siento, no quise incomodarte-

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, medio sonrió pero no se veía muy contento.

-No te preocupes, me sorprendiste, nadie antes me lo había pedido-un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de Hikari

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada, la mayor con nervios y la menor con un poco de reproche. Al final se escucho otro suspiro por parte del Echizen que al parecer había estado meditando su petición.

-Ahora no, lo siento, tal vez en otra ocasión ¿Esta bien?-

-Si-se apresuró a contestar aun nerviosa

-Neh, R-le llamó Raven intentando distraerle, aunque lo que iba a decirle tampoco le iba a hacer mucha gracia-Hace unos días…tu hermano, Ryoga-san fue verme al trabajo-

-¿Ryoga? ¿Lo conoces?-pregunto confundido-Espera ¿Cómo sabe de ti?-

-Si te soy sincera no lo se, eso no me lo dijo-

-Bueno, ¿Y que quería?-cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, y después de suplicar silenciosamente a Kami que no se enfadara con ella, tomo el suficiente aire para decirle

-Etto…me hablo sobre Ryosuke-empezó directamente notando como la mandíbula de Ryoma se tensaba-Y…me llevo a conocerlo-

Un suspiro cargado de molestia se escucho y después apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza.

-Ryoga siempre ha sido un metiche-dejó caer su peso en el respaldo del sillón y respiro profundamente para relajarse, tragó saliva y apretó un puño-Raven-pregunto y ambas pudieron notar un toque de temor en la voz del mayor-¿Cómo es Ryosuke?-pregunto con obvia curiosidad

La menor sonrió al escuchar la pregunta y se acomodó mejor para acercarse a él-Es un niño muy inteligente, y se parece mucho a ti, su cabello es negro y sus ojos son de color ámbar-hizo una pausa escogiendo sus palabras para continuar con la descripción-Rinko-san dice que su carácter es igual al de su mamá, y él esta orgulloso de ser tu hijo-dijo lo último despacio esperando su reacción

-¿Dices…que no le avergüenza que su padre sea ciego?-

-Es lo mismo que estoy diciendo-Hikari vio sorprendida a su vecino, no tenía ni idea de que tuviera un hijo-Es un niño muy noble y se nota que te quiere aunque no te conozca, me dijo que le gustaría verte-

-No…puedo Rave, no puedo-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, le prometí volver a verlo, te traeré noticias de él-dijo ella en un tono más alegre

-Gracias-fue todo lo que pudo decir

-Neh-dijo esta vez Hikari intentando terminar la situación tan incómoda-Ryoma… ¿Quieres venir a comer con nosotras?-invito y su hermana le sonrió apoyando su buena idea

-Si, vamos R-la menor se puso de pie y tomo la mano del Echizen, jalándolo hacia ella

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo, como si nada de lo que habían hablado hubiese ocurrido

**-0-**

-Hoy te quedo muy rica la comida ma-dijo Raven

-Gracias cariño-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

La menor se puso de pie y le sonrió, cómplice, a su hermana.

-Debo irme, hoy me toca turno en la cafetería-se puso de pie, tomo su chamarra y salió despidiéndose de Ryoma

-Yo también me voy-dijo Hikari-Quede de verme con Eiji-sempai en el cine-anunció y al igual que si hermana tomo sus cosas y salió

-Vaya, hoy todo mundo esta ocupado-dijo divertida la Ryuzaki

-Sonaban bastante contentas-comentó Echizen

-A Raven le esta gustando su trabajo en la cafetería, y Hikari disfruta de salir con sus amigos e ir a jugar tenis con ellos-

-Son totalmente opuestas-

-Si-rio Sakuno-Y aunque no lo parezca son las mejores hermanas-

-Es bueno oír eso-concordó Echizen dando un trago a su vaso-Ryuzaki-le llamó algo dubitativo-¿Qué hay de su padre?-

La ojirubí palideció al escucharle preguntar aquello y bajó la mirada, triste.

-La verdad es que ese tema es un tabú en esta casa-confesó-A Hikari le molesta y a Raven la pone triste, procuramos no mencionarlo para nada-

-¿Qué ocurrió con él?-

-Cuando…yo tenía 15 años, conocí a un hombre, su nombre era Kirihara Akaya, anduve un tiempo con él y cuando me entere que estaba embarazada…-suspiró con pesadez y cerró los ojos-Resulto que era casado y tenía un hijo, me dio mucha rabia el saber que me había mentido y decidí desaparecer, que no supiera nada de mi ni de mis hijas para que su familia no sufriera…cuatro años después de que nacieron nos encontró y me amenazo con quitármelas, así que tuve que volver a mudarme-volvió a suspirar y se paso una mano por el cabello-Cada vez que llegábamos a un lugar y nos establecíamos, nos encontraba y teníamos que volvernos a ir, hasta que encontré estabilidad económica aquí y decidimos venirnos para acá, solo espero que no vuelva a encontrarnos porque no quiero quitarles a sus amigos ni la vida que ya han comenzado a hacer aquí-dijo con algo de tristeza

Ryoma sintió un enojo inexplicable que crecía en su pecho, si bien había convivido poco con Sakuno y Hikari aun así les apreciaba y más a la menor de la familia que se había obstinado en conocerle y que ahora se había vuelto cercana a él.

-Debió ser difícil…para ustedes-

-Si, por eso evitamos tocar ese tema, no me gusta incomodarles… ¿Y tu?-pregunto descolocando al otro-¿Has tenido familia?-

El suspiro esta vez provino del moreno que se removió en la silla y se rasco la nuca.

-Si, hace 7 años me case y tengo un hijo de 6 años-

-¿Y que ocurrió? ¿Te divorciaste?-

-No…nosotros…cuando Ryosuke tenía unos mese de nacido tuvimos…un accidente y…Yume falleció, yo perdí la vista y Ryosuke se quedo a cargo de mis padres-

-Oh vaya-dijo notoriamente triste la mujer-Lo siento mucho-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes-dijo sonriendo Ryoma, ella correspondió a la sonrisa, y el par de ojos escondidos entre los arbustos tras la ventana se veían bastante alegres…

**Continuara…**

**Cancion (al terminar el cap): Love me do-The Beatles**

**Ok, este cap no es tan romántico peeero ya viene el ryosaku n.n, es q necesitaba acercarlos mas (: en fin, contesto reviews**

_**Jani-chan: **_**:3 me gusta leer tu review :3 Rave y Tamaki tendrán que esperar un poco jaja, en fin, ojala te guste este cap y que bueno que te haya gustado hasta ahora :D te quiero cuiidate, estamos hablando**

_**Keylove14: **_**hola! Me alegro que te guste y que bueno que te guste mas que la idea anterior n.n también me alegra saber que has retomado el gusto por leer fics :D yo también tiene mucho que no leo jeje solo me he dedicado a escribir, que bueno que también te gusten mis otros fics :D estare esperando el review de este cap que ojala te guste :3 nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ok, me voy, cuídense.**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**

_**Terminado el 28 de junio de 2012**_

_**11:00 pm**_

_**Hidalgo, México**_


	9. Capitulo 9

_**PoT no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro solo por diversión**_

**Él**

**Capitulo 9**

Los toquidos incesantes en la puerta le hicieron pararse del sofá y caminar para ver quien era. Al abrir la puerta se encontró de frente con Tamaki que se adentro a la casa sin esperar ninguna invitación.

-Si adelante, ya sabes, mi casa es tu casa-dijo irónico Wataru cerrando la puerta tras de si, más al verle pálido, ojeroso y con el color rojo en las mejillas se preocupo-¿Estas bien?-

-Si-respondió rápido evadiendo el tema de inmediato-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto

-Decirte… ¿Qué?-el rubio se quedo completamente extrañado, olvidando lo anterior

-Que te gusta Raven, que sales con ella-algo dentro de la mente de Ishida hizo un "clic" y quiso reírse a carcajadas de su amigo

-No salgo con ella-

-Lo haces, los vi en el centro comercial-

-¿Nos espiabas?-pregunto divertido

-No-se apresuró a negar-Andaba por ahí y los vi-

-¿Es por eso que no has ido a la escuela estos días?-

Ishikawa frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, era cierto lo que su amigo decía pero…le costaba admitirlo.

-Ya, ya-dijo Wataru con una sonrisa-La verdad es que los dos son más idiotas de lo que creí-susurro más el otro le escucho

-No puede haber nadie más idiota que tu-dijo el pelinegro dejándose caer en el sillón en que minutos antes su amigo estaba recostado

-Al parecer si-comento ignorando el insulto y sentándose, en una extraña posición frente a él-Raven anda deprimida desde hace unos días, y ese día le invite un café para que me contara por qué-

-¿Y?-

-Es una secreto-Ishida pudo notar la decepción en los ojos de su mejor amigo-Lo siento, le prometí que no diría nada-

-Joder-suspiro frustrado revolviéndose el cabello

-Te explotara la cabeza si sigues pensando tanto-bromeo el rubio

-Cierra la boca Wataru-

-Deja de torturarte y ve a hablar con ella que solo así sabrás lo que quieres-

Los ojos lavanda de Tamaki estudiaron al ojiazul frente a él y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-A veces usas el cerebro Bakaru-

-Cierra la boca Teme-dijo molesto el rubio y volvió a tomar el control del televisor para cambiar el canal, Ishikawa se acomodó igualmente y se quedó en silencio, agradeciendo a su amigo

**-0-**

-Rave-chan-escuchó el grito a lo lejos y reconoció la voz hiperactiva de Wataru que se acercaba, volteó y le medio sonrió-Te veo mas contenta esta mañana-comento llegando junto a ella-¿Ha ocurrido algo?-

-Tal vez le consiga novio a mama-dijo ella riendo entre dientes-Sería genial ya que él es mi mejor amigo-

-¿Eh? Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo-se quejo el rubio haciendo berrinche

-Es mi mejor amigo y mi vecino, pero es mucho mas grande que tu-

-Así que te gustan los mayores-murmuro Ishida con un tono divertido

-¿Qué? ¡No! Bakaru-dijo ella enseñándole la lengua en un gesto infantil

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo en silencio. Recorrieron la mayor parte de la escuela y finalmente llegaron a las canchas de tenis. El entrenamiento comenzaría dentro de poco, más Wataru aun sentía la necesidad de decirle algo importante a Raven.

-Neh-le hablo, haciendo que volteara a verle-Ayer hable con Tamaki-

Se puso pálida y trago saliva con dificultad, aunque al instante la sintió seca.

-¿Y…que paso?-

-Esta enfermo-le comunico sin rodeos, y era verdad, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la piel pálida del chico indicaba que estaba enfermo pero solo se hacía el fuerte

-¿Enfermo?-

-Si, le pregunte ayer pero no me quiso decir nada, nunca admite cuando se siente mal-le comento-Seguro tiene fiebre y ni siquiera ha visto un doctor-

-Debería tenerse más en consideración con él mismo, joder-Ishida reprimió una risita al escucharle decir lo último, nunca había escuchado a la pelinegra decir esa palabra antes-Si él no lo hace ¿Quién más lo hará?-

-¿Por qué no vas a verle?-sugirió Wataru teniendo una brillante idea

-Tu estas loco ¿verdad?-

-No, solo sugerí que fueras a verle digo, debes estar preocupada, sobre todo por la forma en que te expresas-

-Más que preocupada estoy enfadada, debería hacer algo por el mismo-

-Anda, ve a verle, lo animaras, lo se-dijo extendiéndole un papel que ella dudo en aceptar, más cuando lo tuvo entre sus manos leyó discretamente la dirección que venía plasmada en este-Necesita de alguien que lo cuide y quien mejor que tu-

Frunció la nariz y desvió la mirada para que no viera su sonrojo.

-Lo pensare-dijo más ya había tomado su decisión

**-0-**

Su mano se detuvo antes de tocar el timbre, se sintió nerviosa y pensó en irse y regresar después, más, sus piernas no le respondían, tragó saliva y finalmente apretó los párpados y oprimió el botón. Escucho los pasos tras la puerta que se acercaban. Ahora si, sus piernas querían echar a correr.

Lavanda y aguamarina se cruzaron y ambos se sonrojaron.

-¿Qué…haces aquí?-pregunto Tamaki sin intención de ofenderle

-Yo…-el rosa se torno rojo y bajo la mirada-Wataru me dijo que estabas enfermo, y…quería verte-susurró las ultimas dos palabras

Ishikawa se hizo a un lado dejándole pasar, Raven recorrió el pequeño departamento con la mirada, un sofá y una mesa de centro, una lámpara que alumbraba toda la estancia, la cocina, chica pero funcional, y dos puertas, supuso que una era el dormitorio y otra el baño.

-Lindo lugar-comentó ella con una media sonrisa-¿Acabas de mudarte?-

-Vivo aquí desde hace 3 años-le comentó caminando hacia el sofá-Y por cierto, no estoy enfermo-

-¿No?-pregunto incrédula y se acercó a él, coloco su mano en la frente del chico y frunció el ceño-Estas ardiendo, tienes fiebre, recuéstate-

-Estoy bien-

-Recuéstate-

-Te digo que estoy bien-

-¡Recuéstate!-dijo lo ultimo bastante autoritaria haciéndole callar, al instante se dio cuenta de que casi había gritado y se sonrojo-Me preocupas, y no quiero que te pongas grave-le comento con la mirada gacha

Finalmente, Ishikawa suspiró y se recostó en el sofá, Raven le cubrió con la manta que estaba allí y dejo su mochila a un lado, camino a la cocina y lleno un balde con agua fría y tomo un paño. Se hincó junto a Tamaki y le puso el paño frío en la frente.

-¿Por qué no admites que te sientes mal?-

-No me siento mal-

-Tamaki-dijo seria sin darse cuenta de como le había llamado-Estas pálido, tienes fiebre y seguramente no has dormido ni comido bien ¿Me equivoco?-

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse pero esta vez fue él el que desvió la mirada.

-No-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto casi suplicante la menor

-No lo se, estoy triste, supongo-

-¿Triste? ¿Y eso por qué?-no recibió respuesta y eso le hizo sentirse deprimida, pensaba que el chico no le tenia la confianza suficiente para contarle-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunto cambiando el paño

-Algo-

-¿Quieres que te haga algo en especial?-le pregunto con un tono maternal

-Quiero sopa de tomate-

Ella sonrió y asintió encaminándose a la cocina…él solo se dedico a observarle.

-No tenías que preocuparte tanto-

-Me preocupo porque me importas-le comento sin pensarlo

-¿Te importo?-arqueo una ceja interrogante y se sentó, quitándose el paño de la frente-¿Desde cuando?-

-A saber-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-De repente empezaste a ser importante-

-¿Qué tan importante?-pregunto divertido

-No lo se…tal vez más que mi hermana-admitió

**(Mientras en un parque al mismo tiempo)**

Hikari estornudo y se limpio la nariz

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto Eiji notoriamente preocupado

-Si, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-dijo sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo

**(De regreso al departamento de Tamaki)**

-Hmmm ¿Ya esta lista la comida?-

-Espera un poco más*-pidió

-Raven…-la manera en que pronunció su nombre le hizo sentir extrañamente cómoda

-¿Hmm?-no dijo nada, no quería delatarse

-Te gusta Wataru ¿Verdad?-

La chica se detuvo y le miró de reojo-¿Qué?-pregunto y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a reír

-No te rías y responde-le exigió un poco sonrojado

-No-dijo con simpleza cuando pudo tranquilizarse

-Entonces ¿Quién?-pregunto, un poco aliviado

-Etto…yo…no puedo decirte-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto poniéndose de pie en su dirección

-P-porque no puedo-dijo sin encontrar otra razón más…lógica

Los brazos de Tamaki se colaron en los huecos entre sus brazos y su torso y la aprisionaron contra la meseta.

-Dímelo Rave-le pidió, susurrando en su oído y poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-E-es que…yo no…-balbuceaba incoherencias sin poder pensar claramente

-¿Qué tan malo puede ser?-pregunto rozando sus labios contra la piel detrás de su oreja

Cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, le gustaba la sensación.

-¡Neh!-dijo volviendo a la realidad-A ti te gusta alguien ¿Cierto?-

-Ch…chotto, no estamos hablando de mi-tartamudeo alejando su rostro un poco de ella

-¿Y? ¿Qué yo no puedo preguntar?-

-Deberías responder primero-le sugirió

-Si tu me dices yo te digo-

-¡Oye!-se quejo-Esa es mi línea, yo pregunte primero-

Raven sonrió-Pero yo lo dije primero-

-¡Tsk!-suspiró-Esta bien ¿Quieres saber quien me gusta?-la tomo por los hombros y la volteo para que quedaran de frente, se agacho un poco para quedar a su altura y clavo sus orbes lavanda en los aguamarina de la chica-Te lo diré. Me gustas, Raven-ella se quedo en shock al escucharle, el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas y no podía salir de su asombro-Es tu turno-

-Tu…también me gustas Tamaki-dijo en un susurro con la cara casi tan roja como un tomate, Ishikawa sonrió y la abrazó

-Eres cruel conmigo Rave-

-Yo no…-empezó a balbucear nuevamente mas él le calló

-Déjalo, ya no me siento triste Rave-al terminar de hablar los brazos de la chica lo rodearon también

-¿Era por eso que estabas triste?-

-Es…que yo…pensaba que te gustaba Wataru-tartamudeo sonrojado

Ella volvió a reír divertida y se aferró más a él-Baka~-

**Continuara…**

***Esa es una canción ¿Qué no?**

**Ok! Resuelto! El siguiente cap le gustara yo lo se! Y habrá mucho ryosaku juajua xD ok contesto reviews**

_**Jani-chan: **_**graaacias! Por ayudarme a escribirlo (: eres un gran apoyo! Y si, akaya kirihara, desde el fic pasado tenía ganas de ponerlo xD en fin en fin, que bueno que te encantara ojala este igual cuidate besos, te quiero**

_**Kt-chan: **_**me siento halagada, y se hace lo que se puede, pero creo que, en una buena historia no podemos centrarnos solo en una pareja porq sino seria tedioso y aburrido xP ok, no te aburro con mis choros y te pido que disfrutes este cap y te cuides mucho vale? Nos estamos leyendo bye!**

**Ok me retiro, cuídense y sigan dejando review jaja**

**Ja ne!**

**Rave-chan**


End file.
